Sete pecados
by Oliivia
Summary: Fofocas e uma bela briga. Lilian e James contados pelos 7 pecados capitais.
1. Ira

7 PECADOS

**Ira:**  
_(intenso sentimento de raiva, ódio, rancor)_

Lindo dia. Tempo fechado, nem sombra de sol, um frio do caramba, e um clima totalmente melancólico. Além de ser Segunda-Feira.

Ou seja, uma maravilha, para uma maluca. Em outras épocas, épocas normais, eu acharia o dia péssimo e pensaria seriamente em matar todas as aulas e ficar dormindo, mas no final acabaria saindo arrastada da cama pensando "Bem, um dia não pode ser tãão ruim...", e sairia para ver uma bateria de aulas chatas e monótonas, riria uma ou duas vezes de alguma piada sem graça e iria dormir muito cedo, isso se os deveres de casa permitissem.

Mas, ao contrário de todos esses dias e da total normalidade, eu acordei super bem disposta, e, logo que o despertador tocou, eu me levantei, nem me incomodando com o maldito barulho, que eu tanto odeio.

Certa vez me disseram que, quando a pessoa está apaixonada, o mundo fica um lugar mais bonito. Eu não acreditei em uma palavra do que aquela pessoa me disse, pois com um mundo como o nosso nem o amor platônico daria solução. Mas hoje tive que dar o braço a torcer. O final de semana havia sido perfeito. Finalmente Lílian Evans deu o braço a torcer, e cedeu aos encantos de James Potter, que não são poucos... Pude verificar cada um deles.

Isso quase foi manchete do jornal semanal. Sorte que eu confisquei antes de ser publicado, monitoria tem lá as suas vantagens, também.

Então. Fiquei com James, gostei, amei, blá-blá-blá, e achei que nada mais poderia dar errado, que o mundo era realmente um lugar bonito, onde todas as pessoas eram boas.

Eu não sabia como estava enganada.

- Sofiaaaaaaaaa... - Tadinha, ela não merece pagar pela minha felicidade, mas fazer o quê? Dizem que não faz bem guardar o sentimento para si próprio. Sabe, eu sempre falei o que sentia. Bem, claro, tem a exceção: de que eu gostava do James havia um ano e meio, mas eu nunca tinha contado pra ninguém. Até a semana passada, quando eu contei pra Sofia. Mas eu não o tratava como tal, então, não era uma mentira tão grande assim. Mas, fora isso, nada; absolutamente nada. Você pode ver, sou uma pessoa muito aberta. Completamente aberta. Praticamente um livro largado no vento. - Hora de acordar!

- Que horas são?- Aquilo que se levantou da cama da minha amiga, _definitivamente_ não era a minha amiga. Parecia mais um leão com a maquiagem mal feita e borrada, ou seja, não estava nem de longe bonita, mas nem de longe **mesmo**. A uns 19 quilômetros, talvez. Deve ser porque ela, Remo e o Sirius festejaram brincando de "Vira-Vira", ontem à noite. Vira-Vira é aquela brincadeira que a pessoa enche o copo com uma bebida qualquer e depois vai virando de uma vez, enquanto os outros cantam "vira, vira, vira, vira, vira, vira, virôôô...", e assim por diante. Ganha quem conseguir beber mais copos. A disputa estava acirrada, já que durou das 8 da noite à 1 hora da manhã. Isso por que, quando eu cheguei às nove, da minha ronda de monitoria, eles já não estavam no seu juízo normal. Se bem que nenhum desses três realmente tem juízo. Incluindo o Remo, pode ter certeza. - Seis... O quê? VOCÊ ME ACORDOU UMA HORA ANTES DO HORÁRIO? Ai... Cacete, minha cabeça. - E voltou a deitar, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Credo, Sofia, um dia tão bonito... Ótimo para se aproveitar cada instante dele...

-Cara, o James te fez mal. Afetou todos os poucos neurônios deficientes que você tinha... - Ela se levantou com extrema dificuldade, se apoiando na cama, e arriscou uma olhada pela janela, mas logo voltou a fechar os olhos e muito, mas muito devagar, foi andando para o banheiro. - Bonito, o dia está no mínimo horroroso... Cacete, maldita ressaca... Parece que tem alguém jogando Snap Explosivo na minha cabeça...

- Nossa, 'tá bonito sim.

- Não, Lílian. Não está, não...

- 'Tá bom, ele não está lindo. Mas também não está horroroso, né?

- Ele está horroroso.

- Está apenas com qualidades diferentes das quais a maioria gosta... Mais simpático...

- Ele está horroroso, medonho, deformado, amaldiçoado, terrível, péssimo e nem de muito, muito longe, possui qualidades.

- Mas...

- Lílian, cala a boca. - E bateu a porta do banheiro. Nossa, como as pessoas podem acordar tão mal-humoradas, não? Que ira pós-ressaca ela tem...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Após muito tempo esperando a completa lesma da Sofia, conseguimos descer para o café da manhã, mais cedo do que de costume. Mas, pelo jeito, a escola toda resolvera acordar mais tarde hoje, porque se vimos 3 pessoas pelos corredores, foi muito. Não tinha ninguém, nadica de nada. Até o Pirraça estava sonolento, para você ver o grau que a coisa estava. Crítico.

- Hoje tem aula, certo? - Perguntei a Sofia, enquanto me servia de suco e avistava umas três pessoas da Lufa-Lufa se dirigindo para sua respectiva mesa de café da manhã.

- É bom pra você que tenha. - E me lançou um olhar de profundo ódio. Nota mental: _nunca mais acordar a Sofia quando ela está de ressaca_. É prejudicial para a saúde alheia.

Fiquei "quietinha" no meu canto enquanto terminava meu mingau,cantarolando umas musiquinhas de comercial trouxa, o que fez a Sofia me lançar mais olhares de raiva.

Terminei o mingau, mas a fome ainda persistia. Resolvi investir nas torradas, mas quando ergui a mão perdi a fome. Meu estômago deu um solavanco quando olhei para a porta: o quarteto mais badalado da escola acabava de entrar no Salão, sendo guiado por ninguém menos que James Potter. Desisti das torradas e sentei, quietinha. Mal respirava.

Fiquei meio incerta sobre o que fazer. Tratá-lo normalmente, como um amigo, ou me jogar por cima das mesas e lhe dar um beijo daqueles que só se vê em cinema? Mesmo eu sendo adepta da segunda opção, fiquei no meu canto, esperando ele ter a iniciativa.

- Pra quem tava toda serelepe, três segundos atrás, até que você ficou bem quietinha, agora, heim.. .- Comentou Sofia.

- Impressão sua... – Respondi, tentando ser a mais natural possível. Até estendi as mãos para apoiar na mesa, o que não foi uma boa idéia, já que tinha o meu copo de suco no caminho. Fechei os olhos pedindo paciência; o dia já começou animado. Meu uniforme nunca mais será o mesmo...

- Sonhando comigo, Srta. Evans? - Dei um pulo da cadeira, espalhando mais suco ainda pelo lugar, se é que isso era possível. Olhei para o lado e encarei o motivo da minha falta de fome: com os cabelos molhados, cheirando a loção de barba e menta, com um sorriso de canto de lábio. Eu não consigo ser tão completa, assim, logo de manhã cedo, principalmente antes das sete da manhã. Preciso descobrir que truque é esse...

- Precisava do susto? – Comentei, buscando minha varinha na bolsa, e com um rápido feitiço eu já estava limpa novamente. Ahá, quem disse que suco de abóbora manchava foi um grande mentiroso. Ou, então, não conhecia magia. - Bom dia, não?

- Ah, sim, bom dia! - Ele cumprimentou, e me deu um selinho. _Plim, plim! _Problema resolvido. - Cara, eu estou morrendo de fome...

- Bom dia, meninos - Cumprimentei os outros três, e recebi meros muxoxos em resposta. Sirius e Remo não agüentaram falar... Ressaca, sabe? Já o Pedro estava de boca cheia. Já perdi a fome. Dos cinco amigos que me cercam, três estão impossibilitados de falar devido a dor de cabeça, um está a todo instante de boca cheia, e o outro... Bem, acho que eu não quero muito _conversar_ com ele no momento.

Eu estou parecendo uma tarada, veja só!

Mas bem, pensando bem no caso, conversar com o James nesse instante pode não fazer bem para o meu estômago de adolescente-no-primeiro-beijo. Eu provavelmente criaria uma úlcera em dez minutos. Melhor eu trabalhar mais nesse aspecto do nosso relacionamento.

- Bom dia, James! - A toda saltitante Úrsula veio dar bom dia para o James.

O problema com o meu estômago já foi superado. Superadíssimo, por sinal.

Passei a mão pelas costa da cadeira dele, e comecei a mexer nas mexas da nuca. Ele me olhou enviesado, e deu um aceno para a Úrsula. Já ela me olhou como se eu fosse um trasgo, e eu encarei-a com a cara mais sonsa do mundo. Mas aí o nosso duelo foi interrompido.

- Pedro, eu fisguei a torrada primeiro. - Argumentou Sofia, que estava com o garfo preso em uma torrada, juntamente com o garfo do Pedro.

- Cara Sofia, EU fisguei primeiro. - Retrucou o outro. Meu queixo caiu. _Eu-não-acredito_.

- Hahaha. Você é tão engraçado. Agora me dá a torrada.

- Não dou não. Quem vai ter que ceder é você! - Desafiou o Maroto. Coitado, acho que ele não arrumou um bom dia para mexer com a Sofia. Não escolheu mesmo. Eu pude ver seus olhos se estreitando, e a ruga se formando em sua testa. E quando essa ruga se forma, sai da frente, que atrás vem a Sofia.

- Pedrinho, presta bem atenção: eu não estou em um bom dia, então, FAÇA O FAVOR DE ME DAR ESSA TORRADA!

- Não dou, não! - bateu pé o menino.

- Ah, me dá sim. - fisgou com mais vontade a torrada no prato. Dava pra ver faíscas saindo dos olhos dos dois.

- Não dou, não. Não dou mesmo! - Pedro fez cara de desafio, e apoiou a mão livre na mesa, se inclinando para a menina. Sofia apenas sorriu enviesada. Agora vinha bomba. Olhei ao meu redor, procurando um lugar seguro para me esconder. E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao perceber que todo o salão olhava o duelo pela torrada, inclusive os professores.

- Isso vai dar merda... - James resmungou do meu lado. Sofia apoiou um dos joelhos na mesa, e com a mão livre tirou a varinha das vestes.

- Olha aqui, Pedro: ou você me dá essa torrada _imediatamente_, ou eu vou ser obrigada a te azarar! E olha que eu não estou nem um pouco preocupada em receber uma semana de detenção. - E com os dentes cerrados, com os olhos quase fechados e com a raiva estampada no rosto, Pedro, vulgo Rabicho, respondeu:

- Está bem, fique com a sua maldita torrada. – E, dando-se por vencido, se sentou emburrado na mesa. Todo mundo sabe que ele não tem capacidade de enfrentar um duelo com a Sofia.

O salão todo, ainda espantado com o ocorrido, voltou, aos poucos, ao burburinho normal. Já Sofia comeu sua torrada como se nada houvesse acontecido. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

"Nunca cutuque um leão mal-humorado. Muito menos uma mulher de ressaca."

- Mas, então... Não sabia que você era tão ciumenta, Lily... - James comentou, enquanto puxava a cadeira para minha beira e passava o braço pelo meu encosto.

- Quem disse que eu sou? - Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Não é?- Instigou ele, fazendo brotar um minúsculo sorriso em seus lábios.

- Nem um pouco. Alguma dúvida? - Menti descaradamente, e ele sabia disso.

- De forma alguma! Aquele olhar mortífero foi apenas um agradável "bom dia" para Úrsula...

- Nada que ela não merecesse... - Cedi, mal-humorada.

- 'Tô gostando de ver, Lily: cuidando do que é seu... Isso pode ser uma coisa recíproca, certo? Porque eu também não gosto do jeito que o... - apenas ergui as sobrancelhas.

- James Potter?

- Sim, meu amor?

- Vamos para aula. - Me levantei e sai.

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom, eu retiro o que eu disse. Mas que falta de romantismo você, heim...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Depois do pequeno "desentendimento", nos reconciliamos (oh, jura?), e eu fui, com muito pesar no coração, para minha aula intensiva de Poções. Já o James foi para DCAT, pois, esse ano, cada aluno podia escolher uma matéria para fazer o intensivo. Foi uma aula longa, gigantescamente trabalhosa, e com tantos detalhes que quase fiquei louca. Todas as partículas do meu insignificante ser almejavam o almoço. E, quanto mais eu desejava, mais devagar a hora parecia passar, pelo menos isso me parecia. A Sofia concordava comigo em gênero, numero e grau.

Trrrrrrrriiiiiiiiimmm.

- Aleluia! - ouvi murmurarem ao meu lado. É, pelo visto a aula estava realmente comprida.

Finalmente livres! Saímos praticamente correndo das masmorras, em direção ao tão esperado almoço. Comecei a comer, faminta, mas sempre atenta a quem entrava e saía do salão, esperando ver um certo moreno. E ele não apareceu para o almoço. A minha pulguinha de estimação se alojou atrás da minha orelha, e começou a me importunar. Tentei desviar a atenção para outras coisas, mas a todo momento meus olhos se desviavam para a porta. Quando nos levantamos, Sofia , que já reparara no meu desconforto, tentou me consolar.

- Relaxa, Lily, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Mas, em todo caso, você encontra com ele na aula, certo?

- É, certo... – Respondi, tentando, _em vão_, fazer o que ela pedia.

Ele não apareceu na aula. O que fez a pulga atrás da minha orelha ficar vibrante. Agora nada tirava da minha cabeça que alguma coisa grave havia acontecido. Sofia tentou me fazer prestar atenção na aula, mas suas tentativas foram inúteis. Minha mente girava em busca da causa do desaparecimento do James, e, principalmente, se teria sido por minha causa.

Em meio ao meu devaneio, o sinal tocou, anunciado o fim das aulas. Como estava sem fome, resolvi ir direto ao dormitório deixar as minhas coisas e depois voltar ao Salão Principal, para ver se encontrava o James por lá.

Quando entrei na sala comunal – que estava vazia – vi um cocuruto de cabelos arrepiados, em uma poltrona virada para janela, de costas para a saída do retrato. Minha sensação de alívio por ver a forma familiar foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou. Ao me virar para falar com ele, vi uma das expressões que tive certeza que não esqueceria tão rápido: James estava com os olhos levemente vermelhos, seus cabelos num total desalinho, como se tivessem sido mexidos insistentemente, e seu rosto estava fechado, atarracado, com uma grande expressão de tristeza e rancor.

- James...? - Estiquei a mão para tocar seu ombro, mas, ao perceber o meu movimento, ele deu um pulo da cadeira, como se quisesse ficar o mais longe possível de mim. Seu rosto ficou indecifrável quando me encarou.

- Você! – reagiu, ele, em um tom acusatório.

- Meu Deus, o que houve? – _alguém morreu, só pode! _Minha cabeça dava voltas e voltas, tentado decifrar o que estava acontecendo.

- O que houve? _O que houve?_ Você ainda tem a cara de pau de me perguntar _o que houve_? - Meu alarme interno começou a apitar.

- Hei! Calma lá! Será que dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- O que está...? - ele me olhava como se nunca tivesse me visto. Suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, balançando-a negativamente. Quando ele reergueu a cabeça, vi raiva no seu olhar, e aquilo fez meu estômago se contrair. - Como você é cínica! Falsa, mentirosa...

- Opa, opa, opa. Pode ir parando por aí...

- Parando por aí porra nenhuma! Eu é que fui burro em acreditar que algum dia a gente podia dar certo...

- Como...?

- Realmente, a tão certinha Lílian Evans nunca ficaria com um Maroto. Era realmente surreal demais... Mas, agora... Agora eu tenho repulsa de você!

- Qual é, James! Será que dá pra falar alguma coisa com nexo?

- Alguma coisa com nexo? - ele falava como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. - Descarada o suficiente para se fazer de santa! Por Merlin, como eu tenho nojo de você!

- Vem cá, em um dia me faz juras de amor, e no outro está me tratando como lixo? - Mesmo com meu alarme interno explodindo, eu não agüentei. Aquilo foi a gota d'água. - Vem cá, _Potter _- O uso do sobrenome fez seus olhos mostrarem o espanto por me ver chamando daquela forma tão impessoal, mas logo voltaram a se estreitar de raiva. - Eu não sou uma dessas aí, que você pega e joga fora como uma piranha qualquer, tá?

- Jura? - respondeu ele, cínico. - Você não é uma dessas... Você é muito pior! Me usou como um souvenir, apenas de fachada... Não liga se os outros têm coração, sentimento... -Meus olhos agora se enchiam de lágrimas, e eu tentando segurá-las só piorava a situação.

- Em primeiro lugar: dê motivos para ofender alguém. Não ofenda só por que não sabe como terminar de uma maneira _humana_...

- Você..

- Em segundo lugar: - alterei minha voz, tentando ignorar as grossas lágrimas que desabavam sobre o meu rosto. – Você não é ninguém para dizer o que eu sou e o que eu não sou. Ninguém! Piranhas são aquelas que correm atrás de você, coisa que eu NUNCA fiz na vida. E em terceiro lugar: eu nunca te usaria com fachada. Você, agora percebo muito bem, não é algo que se tenha para se orgulhar!

E virando as costas, com as lágrimas caindo no uniforme, fui correndo para o meu dormitório. Confusa e totalmente desnorteada, me joguei na cama, tendo apenas um pensamento em mente: como tudo no meu dia, que parecia muito bom e promissor, virou uma verdadeira desgraça.


	2. Soberba

_cara eu so mto burra!!!_

_qm leu a sete taças de vinho viu q eu postei erradoo segundo cap. ¬¬  
_

_mais ta bem agora tá certo._

_nunca mais escrecvo fics com o mesmo começo de titulo. _

* * *

_aviso as navegantes, a distraida aqui esqueceu de fazer no cap anterior:  
a história vai ser contada pelos dois, ou seja uns capitulos é o lado da Lili, outros, o laod do James, não necessariamente aleatórios. ok? falo mais lá em baixo!  
boa leitura! _

* * *

7 PECADOS

_Soberba: arrogância , orgulho _

Ser maroto é bom. Sempre foi. Mas isso não quer dizer que não existam problemas. Como, por exemplo: acordar com travesseiros na cara, uma hora antes do horário, em um dia que, definitivamente, eu não estava de bom humor. Ou melhor: estava de mau-humor antes mesmo de acordar. _Lílian Evans..._

- Caralho, Sirius...

_"Nossa, James, o que aconteceu? Para que todo esse mau humor logo de manhã? A vida é linda, vamos aproveitar o dia da melhor forma possível!" - _não, ele não respondeu isso.

- Hum... Acho que tem gente que está _naqueles dias_... Já conferiu a tabelinha? - Sempre tão simpático e compreensivo. Pode-se ver como sempre temos a mão de um melhor amigo estendida. Me levantei, cacei meus óculos, e, sem nem olhar para os lados, fui para o banheiro, entrando na frente do Remo.

- Ei! Alto lá, garanhão... - mas deixei-o falando sozinho, enquanto batia a porta na cara dele.

Nem olhei para o espelho. Acho que eu o quebraria ao ver a cara de burro que iria me encarar. _Estúpido, burro, idiota!_ Joguei o pijama longe. Fiz pressão na testa com a mão. Começar o dia assim não é muito promissor.

Entrei no banho, em baixo de uma ducha fria.

- James... - veio a voz do Remo, do outro lado da porta. Não respondi. - James!

- Tudo bem, Aluado, em algum momento ele vai ter que sair... Pelo menos eu espero. - ouvi Sirius comentar.

Suspirei. Definitivamente hoje eu gostaria de ficar dormindo, mas não vou dar o gostinho _dela_ ver que eu estou mal... Nem um pouco. Saí do banho, demorei bastante para me secar, e saí com a toalha enrolada. Encarei, de relance, os três que me encaravam, sentados em suas devidas camas. Todo mundo mudo.

Silêncio. Apesar da situação, me deu vontade de cair na gargalhada. Os Marotos sérios, não se vê todo dia. Enfim, controlei meu impulso e sentei na cama, procurando no malão minhas roupas.

- Vai, desembucha. O que aconteceu com a Lílian? - Remo, O Adivinho. Arregalei os olhos, mas logo voltei ao normal.

- Quem disse que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ela é a única que te deixa assim. - comentou Sirius, dando de ombros. Suspirei, e me joguei na cama.

- Me fizeram de burro...

- Ohó, que grande novidade... - juro que, de hoje, o Almofadinhas não passa. Ouvi um tapa. Provavelmente na incrivelmente grande cabeça do Sirius. Remo é a lei e a ordem do lugar, o que seríamos sem ele? - Brincadeirinha... Credo, Aluado...

- Quieto, Sirius Black! Então, James? - Quando eu digo lei, é lei da selva. Pelo menos do quarto pra dentro.

- Ela ficou com o Marco Guiodine. -Silêncio. Gargalhadas geral. Sem exceção. Me levantei, revoltado.

- Qual é?!

- Aquele italiano safado?- Sirius berrou, rindo. Que ninguém o ouça. - A Lily nunca daria mole pra ele!

- Pontas, meu querido... Várias coisas acontecem à noite, uma delas é chamada sonho. Não é de verdade. - Rabicho comentou sarcasticamente, enquanto parava de rir.

- Tudo bem, vocês não acreditam? Vão lá perguntar para ele então! Vocês acham que eu não fiz isso? Acham que eu sou burro o suficiente para não conferir o que me falam!? - Sirius ficou sério diante da minha explosão.

- E o que foi que ele disse? - Engoli o ar com força.

- Que realmente ficou com ela no domingo à noite.

- Não mesmo! Ela estava com você o tempo todo! Disso eu me lembro... - argumentou Remo. Suspirei desanimado.

- A ronda da monitoria, esqueceu que ele é monitor? Era o dia de eles fazerem juntos. - Os três olhavam estáticos para mim. Suspirei; isso já ta virando mania, mais uma pra coleção. Comecei a me vestir.

- Quem te contou isso? - Perguntou Remo, suspeito.

- A Francis... - A Francis é uma menina que zela pela lei, ordem e os bons costumes da escola, e quer ser freira. Ninguém duvida da palavra dela. Nem o Diretor.

- Esse mundo 'tá perdido... A _Evans, _virando uma vag... - Rabicho tentou filosofar.

- Não continue! - cortei. - Ainda não estou preparado para... _Isso_. - abaixei a cabeça, decepcionado comigo mesmo. Desde ontem, mesmo querendo e me esforçando, eu não consegui pronunciar um xingamento _decente_ em relação à integridade moral dela.

Além de corno, virei frouxo. Lílian Evans, o que você fez comigo?

Os meninos decidiram fazer um boicote geral em relação a Lily... A Evans. Não iriam falar com ela. Mesmo falando que o problema era entre mim e ela, gostei muito deles terem ficado do meu lado, me apoiando. Bem, isso não significa que eles não vão falar com as amigas dela, afinal, não é por minha causa que o Aluado vai estragar seus futuros planos com a Sofia.

Descemos para o café. Pelo jeito ninguém soube do ocorrido, tava todo mundo muito normal para o meu gosto. Aquela desgraça italiana passou pela minha frente, sorrindo que nem um retardado. Só pude, assim como os meninos, lhe lançar o mais mortífero olhar e virar a cara, com expressão de nojo.

Bem, a azaração ficou por conta do Sirius. E olha que nem o Aluado o repreendeu, ou falou qualquer coisa. Acho que, por hoje, ele não consegue nada com a Lil... A _Evans_. Afinal, quem vai querer beijar uma crosta de pus?

Sorri, um tanto mais leve, por dentro.

Na maioria do caminho eu fique andando distraído, alheio ao mundo, com uma expressão muito mal-humorada, como Almofadinhas fez questão de enfatizar.

Até mesmo quando a Úrsula veio para o meu lado eu não dei bola. E, digamos assim, é meio que impossível não dar atenção para aquele decote. Só se você tiver belos cabelos ruivos, acompanhados de um belo par de pernas ao seu lado. Apenas com essa exceção. O que não significa que é a Li... _Evans_. Existem muitas ruivas no mundo, com belas pernas. Magníficas pernas. Maravilhosas pernas bem torneadas, bronzeadas com o sol do verão, com uma bela pinta logo atrás do joelho... Enfim.

Dei um bom dia resmungado e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos, o que foi a deixa para ela agarrar no meu braço. Ela falou o tempo todo, e eu só balancei a cabeça afirmativamente algumas vezes, o que ela achou suficiente.

Ao passar pela porta, encontrei com _ela_. Fingi que não vi e trinquei o maxilar, erguendo o rosto, enquanto passava. Ouvi a Sofia comentar alguma coisa como "arrogante, ridículo", mas eu achei totalmente sem sentido. Bem, pode se esperar tudo de gente que convive com _ela_. _Respira, James..._

Só acordei dos meus devaneios quando cheguei a nossa mesa e ouvi, bem ao longe, a Úrsula me perguntar alguma coisa.

- ... Combinado, então! Até lá!

- Certo. – resmunguei, sem ter a mínima idéia do que ela falava. Sentei, e olhei para frente. Empurrei meu prato para longe, sem fome.

- Será que da pra tirar essa cara de "o mundo me odeia"? - Almofadinhas interveio, empurrando o prato de volta para mim.

- Isso mesmo. Não dê a ela o gostinho de ver que te afetou! - Rabicho falou.

- Concordo com eles. Cadê o orgulho Maroto? - Remo completou, olhando interrogativamente para mim.

- Está bem, está bem... – respondi, contrariado.

Mas, pensando bem, ela não merece que eu fique assim. Não merece mesmo.

Pronto. A partir deste instante, James Potter não mostrará mais o seu orgulho ferido. Se mostrará indiferente ao que aconteceu. Nem sequer olhará mais para Lílian Evans. Ficará com outra pessoa o mais rápido possível, e espalhará para a escola inteira.

E esperará que sobreviva a isso.

Talvez pernas não estejam no contexto de _todo,_ certo? Olhar para as pernas de uma pessoa não significa que você está olhando para _ela,_ certo? As pernas, juntamente com o pescoço. Com certeza, uma pessoa não é feita de pernas e pescoço. Certo? Então, eu me esticar na cadeira e olhar não é pecado, e nem rompimento com a minha nova doutrina de vida "O Que Te Resta É o Orgulho", certo?

O Sirius concorda comigo, já o Remo discorda, argumentando que não existe pessoa sem pernas e PESCOÇO. Só o Nick. E, se é pra ter orgulho, não se pode render-se ao encanto de um simples par de pernas e um pescocinho fino. Tentei argumentar que não é só um par de pernas, é O par de pernas - o que, definitivamente, não interessa a ele. Nem ao Sirius -, bem, e o pescoço...

Enfim, acho que a dona das pernas e do pescoço em questão ficou do lado do Remo, já que virou para trás com uma cara muito mal-humorada - cansada? - e falou:

- Será que daria para os senhores fazerem silêncio, ou existe muita incoerência em assistir à aula?

Depois dessa "você é maluco e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso", voltei ao meu modo de vida, abaixando a cabeça. Assim eu mantinha a minha pose de orgulho, e me forçava a não olhara para as... O pescoço.

- Senhor Potter. - levantei a cabeça e dei um sorriso sonso, apoiando o rosto no queixo.

Definitivamente, a McGonagall não gosta de mim. Melhor, ela me odeia! Além de me colocar atrás da Lil... _Evans_, ela me coloca do lado daquele italiano safado.

Mas o pior de tudo isso - se é que pode existir - é vê-lo fazendo carinho na mão dela, que era _minha_! Só minha e de mais ninguém! Consolando ela! Ela! Dois cínicos! Hunf... Tudo bem, já passou a crise... Abstinência é foda... Principalmente de Lílian Evans.

Ah, sim. Madame Pomfrey resolveu o probleminha do rosto dele.

Mas tirando a parte passada, superada, e esquecida do ciúme... O que diabos um italiano veio fazer aqui? Infernizar a minha vida! Somente isso. Ele não estuda, não pega detenções, vive como uma ameba, não faz diferença no mundo, é um chato (insuportavelmente chato), muito safado, tarado, e me fez perder a Li... **Evans**! Agora, me diz: pra que uma desgraça dessa precisa viver? E, além de tudo, viver sentado do meu lado, pedindo pergaminho emprestado. Você pode morrer que eu não dou o pergaminho! Morre, desgraçado!

Credo, como eu guardo mágoas... Acho que vou pedir para o Sirius lançar não uma azaração, e, sim, uma maldição nele. Acho que ele vai gostar da tarefa...

Nunca, em toda a existência de Hogwarts, existiram aulas mais insuportáveis que as de hoje. Tanto que eu matei a última. 'Tá bem, não precisa de muita coisa pra me fazer matar aula. Mas hoje em especial eu pretendia assistir a todas, para mostrar para ela que eu não estava sofrendo, nem sentido sua falta. Falhei miseravelmente. Não agüentei a segunda aula assistindo aquela praga italiana _consolando_ ela ... Fui parar nos jardins, lá na beira do lago, com o sol ainda rachando na minha cabeça.

Bem, foi bom curtir a solidão sozinho. Me fez ver o quanto eu ainda gosto daquela... Ahhh! _Dela_. Descobri que uma parte estúpida de mim ainda tinha esperança que tudo aquilo fosse um mal entendido, e que logo ela sairia de uma moita berrando que foi tudo uma grande brincadeira, e me abraçaria com aquele sorriso lindo no rosto, onde o mundo parece não ter problemas. E eu, claro, a perdoaria sem pensar duas vezes.

O sol já estava baixo e eu deitado na grama quando ouvi passos no gramado. Movi o rosto o suficiente parta ver Úrsula e o italiano safado passando pelos gramados, aos cochichos. Nem dei atenção, aqueles dois se merecem mesmo, sempre se mereceram.

Levantei, tirei o capim da roupa, e me dirigi ao jantar. Sofrer dá fome. Muita fome. Muita fome me faz comer muito. Comer muito engorda. Engordar me faz sofrer. E por aí vai... Vira um ciclo vicioso. Mas eu não tenho ninguém para impressionar, pelo menos não hoje. Então amanhã eu me preocupo.

Cheguei no salão apinhado de alunos. Por força do hábito, procurei os cabelos ruivos. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao não encontra-los lá! Tentei ignorar isso, e fui me sentar junto com os marotos.

- E aí, aproveitou bem o tempo? - resmungou Sirius. Ele não conseguiu sair comigo, porque o professor viu ele saindo da sala e o fez voltar. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Fez o quê?

- Nada.

- Cara, você tem o DOM. - Rabicho falou, orgulhoso. - Sério. Você sempre faz a coisa certa...

- Ahh, claro, certa para um trasgo montanhês demente, só se for... - comentou Sofia, que ia passando, e se sentou ao lado de Remo. Impressão minha ou ele inchou nesses três segundos que passaram?

- Mas heim?? – perguntei, olhando para a cara dela, sem a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando. A _Evans_ (parabéns James!) deve ter contado uma mentira qualquer, e ela , como a desavisada distraída que só ela é, deve ter acreditado...

- Não estou falando com você. Só com os meninos. - e me olhou, se desculpando. - Não me meto nos seus assuntos, e nem quebro a tua cara. Então, não falo com você. Certo?

Tentei retrucar, mas desisti no meio do caminho.

- Certo. Eu acho...

Terminei de comer e fui sofrer mais um pouco no quarto. Maldita hora em que eu resolvi fazer isso.

Já falei que eu odeio o italiano, certo? Pois bem, eu odiava. Agora eu... Bem, o que vem depois do ódio? Multiplique isso por um trilhão. Pronto? Agora eleve ao quadrado. É. Esse é o meu sentimento por ele. Principalmente quando eu o encontro ABRAÇADO com Lílian Evans!! Abraçado, não... Agarrado, como se fosse uma lagartixa na parede. Uma aranha na teia.

Tudo bem, eu disse que teria um novo modo de vida, mas ficar sem ter ciúmes é foda. 'Tá, eu sei que eu não deveria ter ciúmes. Prometo colocar isso em prática a partir de amanhã. Então, já que hoje eu posso, tomara que caiam da escada com o empurrão que eu vou dar...

- Oops... Desculpe, foi sem querer... Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – perguntei, cinicamente. Ela olhou espantada para mim. Ele, com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Olha por onde anda, Potter.

- Olha por onde se enrosca, Guiodine. – retruquei, enquanto continuava a andar.

- Ei, Potter, mais respeito! - ele se postou na frente da Evans. Parei e encarei.

- Respeito? Você algum dia na vida soube o que é isso? Muito me admira que conheça a palavra...

- Hahaha, quem ouve você falando acha que é a pessoa mais respeitosa, não? – Lílian comentou, sarcástica.

- Não me lembro de ter perguntado alguma coisa a você, **Evans**. - cortei logo. O leão dentro de mim arreganhou os dentes... E, mesmo me repudiando por fazer aquilo, não vacilei em nenhum momento. Segurei o olhar o máximo que pude, o mais frio possível.

- Desculpe ofender, **Potter**. Mas, por favor, não se importe com isso, e não desconte sua raiva em mim, sim? Espero ser _insignificante_ o suficiente para isso... – e, virando as costas, saiu batendo o pé pelo corredor, deixando a mim e àquela desgraça em má forma de gente sozinhos.

- Potter, deixa de ser orgulhoso! Tomo mundo já reparou que foi apenas por orgulho ferido que você ficou com a Lily, não precisa fazer esse show todo, está bem!? Até ela já se tocou disso! Ela ia terminar com você naquela mesma noite... Não é pra menos que nós estamos juntos... - e depois disso, ele saiu correndo atrás dela.

Ahhh! _Tomara que morra, desgraçado_!

* * *

_Hey!_

_rapidamente pq eu estou com presssa..._

_respondendo as reviews sem cadastro:_

Laly_- brigadaaaa!!! fico tããõoo feliz q tenha gostado!_

Bruna_- hey beibe, sem comentarios vc né?:D_

_brigada ae d novo pra td mundo q comento!_

_e bem, realmente stou com pressa!_

_espero reviews heim bebibes?! principalmnete de quem lê e não comenta.. tcs tcs tcs, o FF me mostro:O_

_enfim, bitoquinhas!  
e o botão roxo não morde, muito._


	3. Preguiça

_Preguiça: inatividade de uma pessoa, aversão a qualquer tipo de trabalho ou esforço físi_co.

- Vamos Lily... coragem, menina!

- Não...

- Vai ficar aí o dia todo?

- Vou...

- Você é uma menina ou uma rata?

- Uma lesma...

- Essa não era uma das opções. - ela suspirou. - Não vai mesmo?

- Não. Quer dizer... - ela deu meia volta, e olhou pra minha cara desanimada. - Não sei.

Suspirei de tristeza. Hoje deveria ser o Dia da cama. Ninguém, em nenhuma parte do mundo, deveria sair da cama. Pena que o capitalismo tem que andar, as pessoas têm que trabalhar, o mundo tem que girar, as crianças precisam brincar, gastar energia e encher o saco dos devidos pais. Ou seja, a vida PRECISA continuar.

Mas, sinceramente, a minha não tem real necessidade. Nem vontade. Nem ânimo. Nem motivo.

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Quero morrer! De mentirinha, claro. Ele não merece a minha morte. Não nesse momento.

Talvez quando agente estava no corredor do sexto andar. É, naquele momento ele merecia.

-Lily! - Sofia não reclamava, pois estava com pena de mim, mas também não era compreensiva, não em relação a homens. Ela me encarou por alguns instantes. - Tudo bem, você vai nas aulas da tarde.

Tentei discutir. Mal abria aboca, e ela me fez calar.

- Volte a dormir. E não discuta! - ela bateu a porta. Suspirei. A porta abriu. - E melhora tá!? Você triste é foda.

Esbocei um sorriso e voltei ao travesseiro.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sofia me acordou na hora do almoço. Parecia que haviam se passado segundos desde que ela batera a porta. Levantei, agora com mais boa vontade, e fui tomar um banho. Sofia, a Grande Sofia, ficou esperando eu me arrumar. Depois, descemos para o almoço.

O salão estava cheio, com sempre, mas conseguimos lugares rapidamente em nossa mesa. Não avistei ninguém indesejado, o que me fez andar mais levemente. As perguntas sobre o motivo da minha ausência na aula da manhã foram incômodas, e pela primeira vez Lílian Evans, "perdeu a hora". Tivemos as aulas da tarde mais calmas, compridas e cansativas, devido ao calor excessivo que estava fazendo. Mas para mim foram aulas mais tranqüilas, já que _ele_ não estava, com seu jeito arrogante, seus ataques repentinos e seu ar superior.

Apesar de não ter conseguido me concentrar na aula de poções como deveria, consegui fazer uma mistura razoável. Até o professor comentou que eu estava meio pálida e desanimada. Me forcei a cortar as raízes menos deformadas, e mexer todas as vezes necessárias.

Já na aula de feitiços fiquei na sua grande maioria de cabeça baixa, com os olhos fechados, sem dormir. Aí veio a maldita parte prática, e eu fui forçada a me levantar.

- Vem, Lily... - Sofia me puxou pelo braço. Levantei por três segundos, mas logo caí na cadeira de novo. - Deixa de ser molenga!

- Molenga não, preguiçosa. - levantei. Segurei a varinha como se fosse um bicho bem nojento. Ela me olhou abismada. Nisso passaram o Sirius e o Remo duelando animadamente, me fizeram ate abaixar pra desviar de um feitiço.

- Oi, Flat. - Sirius cumprimentou Sofia pelo sobrenome, e, definitivamente, me ignorou.

- Oi Sofia! - Passou o Remo todo animado, e ao cumprimentar a Sofia, desviou a atenção da luta, sendo atingido na barriga. – Sirius, seu cachorro!

Logo depois passou o professor pulando atrás.

- Parem com isso! Não chegamos a esse nível ainda! Ora, vejam só! Parem... - Eu fui totalmente ignorada. Até pelo professor. Ele comentou olhando para a Sofia e nem sequer olhou para mim. Sentei outra vez, desanimada. Sofia me olhou, tentando me fazer levantar por boa vontade. Não deu certo.

- Lílian Evans, eu realmente estou tocada com a sua causa, com _paciência_, e tudo mais... -ela frisou a paciência, afinal, ela não tem muita. Na verdade, nem um pouco. - Então, será que daria para pelo menos você fingir que está fazendo alguma diferença!?

Levantei e prestei continência.

- Sim, senhora, capitã! - sorri. Pela primeira vez em dois dias, um sorriso verdadeiro e sincero. - Atenção!!!!!

Então, tocada pela boa vontade da minha amiga-mal-humorada, consegui ver que o mundo, apesar de tudo, sendo um "tudo" muito grande, ainda havia como sobreviver. Começamos a treinar, mas no meio do caminho, começamos a brincar com outros feitiços, como sempre. Criamos balões com formatos estranhamente duvidosos, bolhas de sabão musicais, sobrancelhas coloridas, entre outras atitudes muito _adultas_. Em meio a um grande floreio com o braço para fazer surgir um buquê de flores, esbarrei em alguém.

- Ooops,... desculpe, Francis! Machuquei? - ela me olhou com profundo ódio e nojo, aquela cara que ela faz quando alguém fez alguma coisa errada com alguma outra pessoa, que não ela.

Uma pausa.

O que, exatamente, é a Francis?

Pense em uma santa. Pensou? Bem, ela é rebelde da beira da Francis. É. Ela não pode ser tachada de adolescente, ela definitivamente não tem hormônios, fica irritada quando alguém beija do seu lado, quer ser freira e critica até mesmo o diretor. Ah, ela é a razão e a imparcialidade da escola. Ela não tem perdão nem pena de ninguém. E sempre se intromete nos assuntos alheios.

Acho ela meio cruel às vezes. E que possui uma vida irreal.

Voltando ao esbarrão.

- Não se preocupe conosco, pobres mortais, que nos atemos a princípios morais e socialmente corretos... - e resmungando isso foi para o outro lado da sala com a sua dupla. Olhei para Sofia sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Alguma coisa do que foi dita possui algum nexo? - ela falou. Fiz uma careta.

- Não para mim...

TRRRRRRIIIIMMMM!

O sinal. Sofia sorriu.

- Papai do céu me ama. - ri, e fomos saindo da sala, rumo ao jantar.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Maldito jantar. Maldita necessidade de comida que todos nós, seres humanos, temos. Podíamos simplesmente viver de oxigênio. Seria muito mais simples, limpo e econômico. E principalmente sem presenças indesejadas.

Me diga, pra que a praga do _Potter_ precisa comer? Já não foi nas aulas da tarde, o que foi um grande alivio para mim, podia muito bem ter ficado no seu dormitório. Mas não, ele precisa fazer algazarra, ser arrogante e infantil, e ficar dando papo para aquela perua, assanhada, piranha, cafetina da Úrsula. Sinceramente, eu não mereço perder a fome por causa disso. Então a solução é eu me entupir de sobremesa. Ou não.

- Li? Aonde você vai? - Sofia perguntou, surpresa, quando eu me levantei, largando meia torta de limão no meu prato. E, sinceramente, pra eu largar doce no prato, o negocio 'tá feio.

- Levar a Úrsula e o Marco para a detenção. – respondi, pegando a minha mochila.

- Mas é só daqui a quarenta minutos.

- Eu sei. - pisquei com um dos olhos. - Mas _ela_ não sabe.

Sofia buscou Úrsula no salão, e quando seus olhos a encontraram, ela começou a gargalhar escandalosamente.

- Lily, você não presta! - e continuou a gargalhar. Dei as costas, e fui em direção ao mais novo casalzinho da escola. Sorri.

- Desculpe, mas, Hartz - chamei a assanhada pelo sobrenome, fazendo-a soltar o braço do Potter com o susto. Ele também me encarou, ilegível. Apenas passei os olhos nele, e com o corpo todo pinicando mandei: - hora de ir para a detenção.

- Agora? - ela guinchou. – Não, Evans, é só daqui a meia hora, eu acho.

- Engano seu, hoje é mais cedo. - menti descaradamente. Vi em seu rosto o desespero, por ter de larga o Maroto.

- Mas... - nisso o Marco Giodine passou do nosso lado. - Marco! Você sabia que nossa detenção hoje é mais cedo?

- Não... - ele nos encarou. - Por quê?

- A Evans que acabou de me avisar... - ela disse, maliciosa. Por alguns instantes, pensei que não iria dar certo.

- Ah, é? - ele deu de ombros, e me deu uma piscadela. Foi impressão minha ou eu vi um minúsculo músculo do pescoço do James... do _Potter_ se contrair? - Bem, se ela disse... Vou buscar minha mochila, só um segundo.

E com isso se dirigiu a sua mesa.

Cara, esse menino não existe! Eu juro que realmente eu não ia com a cara dele, afinal, ele era bastante assanhado, e só dizia besteiras! Meu Deus, era impossível ficar ao lado dele por cinco minutos inteiros sem querer estrangula-lo. Para a solução dos meus problemas, resolvi ignora-lo. Mas ia; com essa confusão do Potter ele me deu o maior apoio e me mostrou que o Jame... o Potter só fez aquela ceninha sem nexo por que não sabia como terminar. Apesar de achar a história ainda um pouco estranha, estou me acostumando com ela. Ainda acho estranho porque quero achar estranho, sabe? Depois que eu me apeguei a ele é difícil crer que tudo foi apenas por orgulho ferido. Mas deixa pra lá.Voltando...

Já a Úrsulla Hartz ficou toda contrariadinha com o empecilho para ficar se esfregando com o Maroto.

Fomos andando, e eu - juro que não queria - reparei que o Potter ficou nos vigiando sair. Acho que ele está com medo de acontecer alguma coisa com seu novo caso. Fururu... cara de sonsa Lily, afinal, que mal você poderia fazer a esse anjo de pessoa?

Parei na porta de entrada do castelo.

- Podem ir. - olhei sonsa. Eles me encararam sem ânimo. Ontem, já foi uma luta fazer os dois irem sozinhos até a casa do Hagrid. Sabe, eles tem medo de escuro... claro, eles não admitem, mas têm! Afinal, qual o problema deles irem até ali sozinhos?!

- Tchau, Lily! - Marco se despediu, já Úrsula resmungou qualquer coisa e foi andando aos cochichos com ele. Ontem eu fiquei vigiando os dois irem embora, hoje eu não fico mesmo! Afinal, o Hagrid ainda não sabe sobre esse adiantamento de detenção.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sofia, a Simpática-Delicada, me acordou (só estava tirando uma soneca), com um berro, no sofá do salão comunal. Me fez fazer os trabalhos que estavam atrasados, veja só! Bem, eu fiz muito mal, depois eu reviso, afinal é só para semana que vem. Eu acho. Bem ainda estou psicologicamente danificada.

- Não, Lily, você não está, você sempre foi psicologicamente danificada. - fiquei de cara.

- Ei! Eu nunca fui psicologicamente danificada! – respondi, ultrajada.

- Foi sim. - respondeu ela simplesmente, enquanto copiava alguma coisa do meu pergaminho.

- Não fui não!

- Foi sim Li, não discute com alguém que não foi. - estava tão revoltada que não consegui responder. Abria a boca e não produzia som nenhum. Me joguei no sofá e coloquei a almofada na cara pra gritar. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sofia abaixou a almofada do meu rosto.

- Eu não disse? - _aaaarrrghh! _odeio a Sofia. Mentira, amo ela muito, mais odeio também. Deitei, de barriga para baixo, revoltada e contrariada. Ela resmungou/perguntou/reclamou, e foi embora. O salão já estava vazio mesmo, então só aumentou a minha melancolia aquele silencio mortífero. Até tirei um cochilo.

Cochilo que foi logo atrapalhado por pessoas barulhentas que não sabem ser educadas. Fingi que continuava a dormir, pra ver se as pessoas se tocavam. Nada. Aí eu ouvi o falatório e decididamente resolvi fingir que estava dormindo. Os Marotos.

- ... então, amanhã Pontas...

- Amanhã!? Eu juro que não lembro de ter concordado com isso. Tem certeza?

- Tenho, você devia estar, hun.. um pouco... distraído...

- Han... se você diz!

- Isso, garoto! Naquele ânimo de sempre! Festa, álcool, e MULHERES!

Meu estômago se revirou com essa animação do Sirius._ Pelo amor de Deus Lily, hora de dar um basta nisso, não!? _Então, com toda a minha coragem, honrando a minha casa, fiz a maior casa de sono possível e fingi ser acordada pelo barulho. Quase que imediatamente, ao me levantar, o barulho parou.

- Ai, minha cabeça... - fiz O drama. – ah, são _vocês_. - cocei os olhos e encarei o quarteto. Os três estavam totalmente sem reação, e o Ja... _Potter_, estupefato.

- Desculpe. - Remo se apressou em dizer o mínimo necessário. – Vem, vamos subir.

- Não se incomodem com a minha presença... já estou subindo, mesmo. - e sob o olhar atento dos quatro, com o estômago se revirando, recolhi minhas coisas e subi para o quarto.

As lágrimas começaram quando eu sumi de vista. Descobrir que eu realmente havia sido apenas orgulho ferido foi um baque e tanto. E que eu era tão importante quanto um par de sapatos velhos e apertados.

* * *

_finalmente, o capitulo!_

_td bem, não me batam. juro q tentei ser mias rápida, mas..._

_bom, to com pressa. então só digo uma coisa... eu gosot mto do promixo capitulo. uhum, gosto sim! uahsuhuash_

_entõa capitulos mais rápidos reviews! mtas reviews!_

_brigada pela revuews amorecos! elas são relamenet importantes para mim._

_té a proxima então! beijOs_


	4. Luxúria

_n.a:era óbvio, eu sei. _

* * *

_Luxúria: extravagância (apego aos prazeres carnais)  
_

- Acho que ela ficou chateada.

- E por que ficaria?

- Não sei... mas ficou. Criou uma ruga na testa.

- Heim!? James, pelo amor de Deus! Esquece! – suspirei. É, o Sirius tem razão. Mas que 'tá foda, _ah isso ta._

- Tudo bem... vamos pensar positivo... - abri a porta do dormitório. Sirius se jogou na cama, descalçou os sapatos, o Remo foi tirando a blusa e o Rabicho se jogou na cama com tudo, só dando tempo de largar a mochila no chão.

- Boa noite... - ele resmungou enquanto puxava parte do cortinado, deixando os pés com sapatos de fora.

- 'Noite. - sentei na minha cama e lustrei os óculos, sem ter o que fazer.

- Amanhã... - Sirius resmungou, suspirando.

- Heimm?

- Amanhã! O dia depois de hoje! Amanhã, James!

- Ah, sim, amanhã... zorra... - "zorra" é como agente chama essas festa, onde tem bebida liberada, muita mulher com instintos liberais, e... bem... muitas outras coisinhas mais. É, coisas que mamãe não deve saber. Sim, Hogwarts não é escola de velho, e sim, de adolescentes. Não seja puritano, você não acha que somos todos santos, não?

- Aham... alguém me falou que a Sofia iria... - disse Remo esperançoso.

- A Sofia? Nãããããoo... - Sirius estava descrente.

- Por favor, não! Se não a Evans vai... - reclamei, já tava até considerando a hipótese de aproveitar _o que há de melhor na festa_, ao invés de beber, beber e beber. Leia-se, _mulher_.

- Com certeza. - Almofadinhas concordou. - Vai ser um pé no saco se ela for... o cabeção aí vai estragar com a festa, provavelmente.

- Sirius, cala a boca. - mandei. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e fez um som descrente. Suspirei, e coloquei o pijama.

- É uma pena... - suspirou o Remo, lá da cama dele. - Sirius apaga a luz.

- Tá. O que é uma pena? - ele perguntou enquanto deitava na cama.

- A Sofia não ir. - sorri no escuro.

- Bem que você 'tá querendo dar uns pegas nela, seu lobo safado! - Sirius alfinetou.

- _Eu sou o lobo mau, lobo mau, lobo mau, e pego as criancinhas pra fazer mingau! _- cantarolei. Sirius gargalhou.

- Parece que a Evans já foi esquecida, heim!? Voltou o bom e velho humor sem graça. - Remo comentou como se falasse do tempo. Fiquei mudo. Havia esquecido, por um segundo, toda a confusão. Coloquei os óculos na cabeceira, vesti o pijama, e fechei o cortinado.

- Boa noite.

- Desculpe, James. Pensei que... - Remo falou, meio sem graça.

- Esquece. Passa. – falei, seco.

- Boa noite. - Falaram os dois.

Não dormi de imediato. Fiquei pensando por um bom tempo em ... tudo. Lily, eu, na vida. E, que: meu Deus, James Potter está ficando melancólico, um total bobo apaixonado com dor de cotovelo. _Que merda_. Enfim, sempre existe um amanhã.

E cerveja.

Mas... eu quero a Lily! Quero segurar _naquela_ cintura, quero beijar _aquela_ boca, quero cheirar _aquele_ cabelo, e quero ficar olhando igual a um cervo no cio para ela, como o Sirius comentou um dia desses. (Claro que ele apanhou depois.) Quero, quero e quero!!

Crise de abstinência é foda.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quinta-feira. Ainda.

Que porra de semana longa. Café da manhã terrível. O Guiodine e a Evans resolveram virar amigos íntimos. Íntimos demais. Café da manhã juntos é coisa de gente íntima. 'Tá , eu sei que todo mundo toma café junto aqui, mas... Ahh, você me entendeu! Não precisa olhar tanto assim pra ela!

Desisti de manter a cara de orgulho. As meninas do sexto ano já vieram perguntar se nós iríamos à "zorra", hoje. Saíram saltitantes, depois da fantástica exibição do Sirius e seus encantos. Ri intimamente e ironicamente da situação. Há uma semana eu estaria também na brincadeira. Hoje eu estou aqui, querendo matar uma delas!  
Estou velho, acabado, rabugento, mal amado e definitivamente com saudades daquela ruiva.

_Merda, merda, merda._

E hoje ela está reparando na minha cara de doente e na falta de olhares raivosos na direção dela.

O sinal tocou, e fomos para a aula. Lílian não foi, só chegou na segunda aula. A Francis chegou atrasada, e um pouco nervosa. Eu prestei atenção na aula. Estava um dia estranho. E eu nem estava reparando.

"Você está desanimado." - apareceu um papel com a letra do Remo na minha carteira, quase no final da aula. Tudo bem, eu prestei atenção na _maior parte da aula_.

"Grande observação." – respondi.

"Evans?" - suspirei. Quem mais!?

"Quem mais? Estou acabado e querendo matar aquele italiano safado. Acho que vou procurar consolo na Lula-Gigante."

"Cruzes. Ela realmente mexeu com você."

"Quem mexeu em você???" Sirius, O pevertido. Além de tudo, um analfabeto, que não lê direito.

"Nem te conto, Sirius." Sorri enquanto escrevia e começava a arrumar o material, pois o sinal bateria logo. Passei para o Remo que riu e mandou pra mesa do Sirius. Ele leu, e o papel voltou.

"Agora você fala, seu cervo assanhado! Conta tudo!" Gargalhei enquanto o sinal tocava e saí da sala, deixando-o para trás com cara de bravo e o papel amassado na mochila.

Fui andando na frente, rumo ao almoço. Não estava querendo conversar muito, hoje. Eu não sou a pessoa mais tagarela do mundo - essa parte fica com o Sirius-, mas também não sou, _definitivamente_, anti-social. Mas hoje eu estava. Andando pelas passagens secretas distraído, topei com a Francis que, pela pressa, estava apostando corrida com a luz. Logo depois, vejam só, a Lily. Olhei como um cachorro pidão para ela, mas logo tentei virar gente, afinal... Já ela, me olhou como se nunca tivesse me visto, totalmente indiferente. Passou direto, nem um olhar raivoso, nada. Isso doeu. E a ficha caiu: realmente ela estava com o Guiodine e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

Engraçado. Em algum momento disso tudo, eu achei que agente seria pra sempre.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As aulas da tarde passaram incrivelmente rápidas, se você levar em conta o meu humor. Como era DCAT, consegui extravasar a emoção e ser elogiado pelo professor. Segundo ele, eu estava realmente empenhado em matar o Sirius hoje. Eu pedi desculpas, depois, pelo corte no rosto. Ele entendeu. O jantar foi rápido, pelo menos para aqueles que iriam participar da Zorra. O horário sempre é marcado pra começar no meio do jantar, pois aí não levanta suspeitas quanto a movimentação. Todo mundo na Sala Precisa. Saímos de fininho.

Não vem no meu ouvido falar que eu não 'tô acabado coisa nenhuma, pois se tivesse, não estaria indo pra lá, porque eu nem vou te ouvir. Afinal, você quer que eu faça o quê? Fique no quarto, trancado, sofrendo? Não, não, muito obrigado, não sou dado a essas coisas masoquistas. E, SIM, prefiro muito mais encher a cara, sem ter condições de voltar ao quarto sozinho.

Chegamos no corredor, disfarçamos. Anda pra lá, anda pra cá, pronto.

Não fomos os primeiros a chegar. Você esperava que fôssemos? Não, todo mundo gosta dessas festinhas. Todo mundo tem seus desejos reprimidos por essas coisas, ninguém é santo. Bem, pelo menos as pessoas que estão aqui. Esses aqui não são meeeeeesmo. Inclusive esta criatura que lhe fala.

Esperava que eu fosse? Desculpe desapontar. Desculpe _mesmo_. Não sou.

Sei como é ser desapontado. E como sei.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meu Deus, esse pessoal sabe como beber e se divertir. Uma pena que eu não esteja fazendo o mesmo (a parte do divertir, e um pedaço do beber). Dez minutos depois que eu cheguei, me acomodei em uma poltrona, e achei esperto de minha parte não sair mais. Devo estar na vigésima caneca de cerveja amanteigada (eu sei, é demais, porém hoje eu posso ter esse luxo, não?!). Não sei onde o Sirius está, ou o Remo, e muito menos o Pedro. E nem estou afim de descobrir. Bem, sei onde a Úrsula está, serve? Ela não pára de vir aqui na minha beira, perguntar como eu estou. Engraçado que, a cada vez que ela vem, a roupa dela está mais desarrumada.

- Jay-jay... - e lá vem ela outra vez. Só com esse apelido meu alarme interno dispara: "saia correndo o mais rápido possível". Não saio do lugar. Acho que estou criando instintos suicidas. - Voltei! Hihihihi.

_Risadinha irritante._ Dou um sorriso amarelo, e volto a atenção para a caneca de cerveja. Agora ela sentou no braço da poltrona. _So-cor-ro_. Suspirei, desanimado com a minha sorte.

- Ahh, Jay-jay, se anime... vamos, não quero ver você triste! - fez um bico muito afetado pela bebida. Dei outro sorriso amarelo. Ela riu, e sentou mais perto de mim. - Você está tristinho por causa da Evans, é? Hihihihihi.

- Não, ela não vale a pena... – respondi, mal-humorado, me afundando mais na cadeira. Ela colocou uma perna no assento da poltrona, e meio que deitou por cima de mim. Aquele decote estava realmente grande.

-Tem certeza? - ela perguntou, enquanto passava a mão pela minha barriga. Alisei com as pontas dos dedos a perna dela. Nada melhor que arrumar uma pessoa para esquecer outra. Bem, eu acho. Não custa tentar. A Ursula pode ser tudo, mas tem um corpo...

- Absoluta. – confirmei, colocando a caneca no chão. Preciso de alguma coisa que me faça esquecer _aquela_ cinturinha. A Lily podia ser pelo menos feia, seria um pouco mais fácil esquece-la. Mas nãããão, ela tem que ser linda. Bom gosto tem lá suas desvantagens.

- Eu sempre te disse, bobinho. Foi fácil te mostrar o óbvio. Ooops... Hihihihhi! - ela tapou a boca com a mão, devido a língua solta. Meu coração disparou.

- Fácil, como? - Coloquei a mão em sua cintura(grandeeee), e a puxei para mais perto. Ela no momento está: "tem muito álcool no meu sangue", então não vai fazer nenhuma diferença ser direto.

- Fácil, bobinho... uma ajudinha aqui... uma fofoquinha ali, a Francis do lado... e, pimba! Hihihihihi.

_Puta que o pariu!_

Não sei se começo a rir ou chorar. Ela não fez nada, nada! Meu Deus!

- Jura? Mas como você é esperta! - _e eu estúpido! _- Mas me conte mais sobre esse seu... _plano_?

Bêbada como ela só, ela se agarrou no meu pescoço e falou. Juro que, se eu não gostasse tanto da Lily, eu teria matado essa criatura estrangulada. Estava com nojo de tê-la tão perto. Mas não, eu ouvi tudo, até o fim (os instintos suicidas só fazem aumentar). E ela, bêbada como ela só, nem reparou que estava me contando _tudo_.

No geral, é o seguinte: ela combinou com aquele italiano safado de nos separarem, pois, segundo ela, a Lily não me merecia (quem não merece alguém, aqui, sou eu! Estúpido, burro, burro!). Ela fez uma fofoca pra amiga de que a Lily ficou com o Guiodine enquanto fazia a ronda do castelo (ele havia contado pra ela), e essa amiga tratou logo de contar para outras pessoas. Por uma incrível coincidência do destino, a Francis ouviu a história. E ela ficou com pena desta pobre criatura que aqui lhe fala e veio me contar sobre o papel de corno que eu estava fazendo. A partir dai você já sabe. Fiquei bravo, fui até o Guiondine, ele confirmou. Ai desandou tudo.

Quando ela terminou, a única coisa que eu pensava era em achar a Lily. Pulei da cadeira, deixando-a tombar no assento.

- Ei, James... Hihihi. a-aonde você vai? – ela, apesar de bêbada, entendeu que alguma coisa não estava certa. Ignorei, e saí andando em direção a porta. Passei direto pelo Sirius, com tempo apenas de ouvir um "Ei Pontas, vem cá...", mas não dei atenção. Eu precisava vê-la. Quando fui abrir a porta, ela se abriu por fora, e, vejam só... Marco Guiondine entrando. Ele tomou um susto ao topar comigo, mas logo colocou na cara aquele sorriso presunçoso que estava nos últimos dias. Passou direto. Eu estava fervendo de raiva, mas falei calmo.

- Ei! Guiondine..! - ele se virou, a poucos passos de mim, e me encarou.

- Que foi, Potter? Perdeu alguma... - mas ele não terminou a frase. Eu sei, mamãe falou que isso é feio. Mas papai falou que é muito pior deixar barato. Meti um soco nas fuças dele. E me senti extremamente feliz em pensar que quebrei um dedo com isso.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando saí da Sala Precisa , resolvi pensar. E não foi legal. Pesando os prós e contras, estou na seguinte situação:  
A Lily não ficou com o Guiondine. _Ótimo. Se bem que não faz muita diferença. O retardado fui EU.  
_  
Eu briguei com a Lily sem motivo nenhum. _Péssimo._

Ela está brava comigo. '_Tô fodido._

Não sei bem ao certo se ela vai aceitar minhas desculpas. _Quero a minha mamãe._

Se bem que eu acho que ela também não ficaria feliz em saber o que eu fiz. Sabe, não acreditar nela e coisa e tal. É, ela não vai ficar feliz. Mas pense você na minha situação: Corro atrás desse ser lindo de saias desde ...sempre? 'Tá. Quando, por um milagre divino, (ou por macumba brava) ela resolve ceder, bem... fiquei meio paranóico. Afinal, ela podia muito bem estar querendo fazer onda com a minha cara. Você também pensaria assim, se convivesse conosco no nosso quinto ano. Calmo não seria uma palavra muito adequada. _Sala da Diretoria com freqüência_ seria mais adequado.

Em meio a essas divagações fui parar em uma torre qualquer do castelo. A lua estava linda. Mesmo não estando cheia, iluminava todo o gramado da escola. Ouvi passos atrás de mim, e já me preparei para o Filch.

- Podia ter me deixado ajudar a bater. - Almofadinhas apareceu do meu lado. Dei de ombros.

- Sinta-se a vontade para continuar o serviço. - passei a mão nos cabelos, desanimado. Pensar, ruim. Lily, bom. Pensar em Lily, _péssimo_.

- Mas me conta, qual a comemoração pra tanta festa...? - ele sentou no chão, e encostou na parede, fitando a lua. Me encarou. Suspirei, e sentei ao lado dele.

- Você não faz idéia do que aconteceu...

- Que merda você fez dessa vez?

* * *

_milhões, trilhões, quatrilhões de desculpas.  
sei que não tenho perdão:/  
demorei eternidades, e nem sei se fico tão bom como eu esperava...  
se bem, acho que nem bom ficou.  
como eu já disse lá em cima: era óbvio né? desculpem, é o meu primerio "msitério".  
bem , agora é q realmente a confusão começa! hihihihi :x  
reviews, reviews, com sempre, claro!  
só por causa delas que eu continuo.  
então, gostaram, odiaram, nem se dão mais ao trabalho de ler??_

_heim heim?!  
REVIEWS! ok?_

_ beijos para as leitorinhas mais queridas do mundo!_

_p.s: to postando uma short " Mil Acasos", novinha, novinha, então, da uma passadinha lá e faça uam autorinah mto feliz:D  
_


	5. Inveja

Inveja: (desejo por atributos, posses, status, habilidades de outra pessoa)

- Então essa confusão toda foi por causa da vaca-Úrsula?! - Já era a quinta vez que Sofia me perguntava a mesma coisa, e, eu, como uma pessoa paciente, repetia tudo. Ela ainda não acreditava.

- Sim, por causa dela e do Guiondine - Nessa parte eu tinha uns tremeliques de raiva. Aquele desgraçado falso!

- E o lesado do James descobriu isso ontem, e hoje de manhã veio falar com você? - comi mais um biscoito e balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Isso. Veio me pedir desculpas e perguntar se eu não voltaria para ele. - ela abriu a boca para reclamar. - E não, eu não voltei. Não insista.

Os acontecimentos estavam recentes, e minha mente ia e vinha, relembrando cada detalhe.

Eu tinha acabado de acordar, estava tonta de sono ainda quando fui abordada por ele. O fato de ele estar com enormes olheiras já devia ter sido suficiente para me fazer acordar, mas não, ignorei-o solenemente, seguindo meu caminho para o café.

Ele foi atrás, claro, falando, falando, falando. No terceiro corredor eu parei para ouvir. No começo eu estava descrente, mas, depois, os fatos se encaixavam. Acordei, e fiquei incrédula. Incrédula com a situação, incrédula com a cara-de-pau da Úrsula e, principalmente, do Marco, e incrédula por ele ter acreditado nos outros e não em mim.

ELE NEM ME PERGUNTOU SE EU TINHA ALGUMA COISA A VER COM A SITUAÇÃO!!!

Tudo bem, momento histeria estou-com-raiva-de-James-Potter passou. Mesmo que eu ainda esteja com raiva.

Eu estava chocada, incrédula (muito!), surpresa (por ele ter ido me procurar) e , bem, feliz.

Feliz! Feliz por saber que ela não havia me descartado, que eu não era como as outras, e que significava alguma coisa para ele.

Apesar de ele ter justificado sua atitude, dizendo que só fez o que fez por medo e insegurança, por não acreditar que realmente agente pudesse dar certo, que ele realmente ainda não acreditava que estivéssemos juntos, ao pedir para a gente voltar eu dei pra trás.

Recusei por vingança, por raiva de tudo que ele fez e falou pra mim, por tudo e nada.E mesmo sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, eu fiz.

Não pense que é definitivo, não mesmo. Nesse meio tempo descobri que ele era muito mais importante pra mim do que eu havia imaginado. Só por um tempo, até ele aprender que com Lílian Evans não se brinca.

No momento estou me sentindo uma criança que está fazendo pirraça. Só espero que esse meu brilhante plano dê certo e eu agüente ficar longe dele, sabendo que posso beijá-lo no momento em que eu quiser que não terá problema.

- Então, você pretende almoçar? - Sofia me acordou do meu devaneio. Parece que finalmente ela entendeu o que aconteceu. Reparei, então, que metade do meu pacote de biscoito já havia acabado, metade do meu dia também, e de minhas forças. Suspirei, e me joguei na cama.

Pra falar a verdade, estou cansada dessa coisa toda. Queria ele do meu lado, nós dois em uma praia da América do sul, uma bolsa cheia de galeões e de férias! O resto, a gente resolvia na hora.

Hum...

- Não sei... – respondi, evasiva. Ainda bem que é sexta feira, e como só tivemos aula de manhã, o único dia, subi pra deixar o material e descobri meu pacote de biscoitos no malão. Mas eu tenho que estudar! Os exames do fim do ano estão se aproximando, e, com James ou sem James, a vida continua, e eu pretendo me formar.

Pensar em ficar a tarde inteira estudando, trancada no meu quarto, me deu fome. Meu estômago roncou enquanto me espreguiçava na cama. Sofia riu de mim. Calcei os sapatos, e descemos para o almoço.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quase perdemos a comida, chegamos dez minutos antes de o almoço ser retirado e ser colocada a sobremesa. E, para minha sorte, lá estava o James, dormindo em cima da sua torta de abóbora. Lindo, com o rosto amassado e acabado de sono, com os cabelos mais bagunçados que nunca, e os olhos com um brilho estranho, vago. Levantou a cabeça, esperançoso, quando passei, fingi que não vi e os cumprimentei cordialmente. Sentamos duas cadeiras mais longe.

Comecei a comer feliz da vida, evitando olhar para a criatura, que não parava de tentar me encarar.

- Juro que sinto inveja de você. - Sofia resmungou.

- Jura? Por quê? – perguntei, entre uma garfada e outra. É tão bom se sentir assim, por cima, com poder. Porém sozinha. E a Alice precisa sentar com o Franco aqui do meu lado??

- Você fica aí, toda poderosa, como se nada tivesse acontecido, do lado dele, toda indiferentona, autoconfiante. - ela suspirou, olhando para o garfo com frango. - Queria conseguir fazer isso... Se fosse eu, ficaria olhando igual a um peixe morto.

Ela não sabe que estou a beira de pular por cima dessa mesa e imitar a Alice que no momento resolveu ler o jornal apoiada no ombro do Franco, enquanto o coitado almoça.

Aquela cumplicidade dos casais me comove. Não precisa de beijos nem demonstrações exageradas, simplesmente sentar junto na beira do fogo para conversar sobre besteiras, ou até mesmo ficar em silêncio. Dar um pedaço de chocolate preferido ao outro sem que ele mesmo peça, automaticamente. Essas coisas, você sabe.

Fingi que cocei a cabeça, e dei uma olhada nos Marotos. Eles estavam indo embora! Minha expressão murchou, cansada; não precisava mais da cara de corajosa. Abaixei a cabeça, tentando não ouvir as risadinhas da Alice. Sofia me olhou com ar de sabichona.

- Você vai voltar pra ele. - ergui os olhos, desanimada.

- Alguma dúvida quanto a isso? - suspirei. - Nunca pensei que fosse sentir tanta falta daquela peste.

Olhei para os lados, pesarosa, enquanto o almoço era substituído pelas sobremesas. Me servi de torta de morango, e me senti uma total mal amada. Coloquei outro pedaço no prato ao olhar para Alice, que no momento estava comentando o quanto o cabelo do Fraco estava grande, e ele fazia uma careta, mas não discutia. Maldita cumplicidade dos casais! Sofia olhou meu prato com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

- Eu tenho uma desculpa satisfatória para isso! – falei, mal-humorada. O que me deixava mais mal-humorada ainda era o fato de eu estar tão feliz de manhã e agora nesse humor terrível.

- Não estou brava por causa disso! E sim por que você pode comer até trinta pedaços, que não vai aumentar um grama no seu peso.

Abri a boca pra responder, porém fechei de novo. Ela, brava, repetiu a sobremesa e me olhou brava. Ergui as sobrancelhas, sem culpa de nada.

- Eu também tenho uma desculpa satisfatória: inveja!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Me diz como as pessoas do mundo conseguem viver estudando, sem chocolate e sem James Potter?

A Sofia finalmente se encontrou com o Remo, digamos assim, de uma forma mais íntima, envolvendo uma detenção para o Malfoy, um corredor deserto e um ataque de espirros. Eu ainda não entendi a conexão entre os fatos, porém, ela não tem falado coisa com coisa desde que chegou, e eu não pergunto, com raiva de toda essa felicidade excessiva dela. Precisa ficar assim na minha beira?? Poxa, eu acabei um relacionamento recente, custa pensar na amiga um pouquinho? Eu estou com raiva de mim mesma por ter feito o que fiz, porém o orgulho está inflamado, e ainda não consegui resolver essa situação. E, ainda, por estar querendo estar no lugar da Sofia. Muita raiva por causa disso!

Imagino eu, agora, se fiquei da mesma forma quando sai com o James. Por que alguém não me deu um tapa??

Eu estudei a tarde INTEIRA, sem chocolate, ou qualquer outra distração, e ainda tive que agüentar a Sofia dançar no quarto uma coreografia muito estranha quando chegou. Pode-se dizer que sou uma heroína. Pelo menos uma heroína que vai tirar boas notas no NIEM'S.

- Larga esses livros, menina! - Sofia falou, enquanto fechava os livros.

- Hey! - protestei. Peguei de volta meu livro de Poções e o folheei, procurando a página em que estava. Ela voltou a fechar o livro sobre a minha mão.

- Larga! - ela falou, falsamente brava. - Como você consegue se concentrar apesar de tudo? Já te disse que eu queria ter um milésimo do seu sangue frio?

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ah, é, no café. - ela sentou no meu lado, e começou a alisar o lençol da cama. Fechei o livro, e olhei bem pra ela.

- Então...? - comecei.

- Vai ter festival da Dedosdemel. - ergui as sobrancelhas, sem entender. - Aniversário de 500 anos da loja. Doces à vontade pra todo mundo, pagando apenas cinco sicles.

- Que ótimo, não?

- Aham. - ela esboçou um sorriso. - O Remo me chamou para ir com ele.

- Haaaaaa, que menino esperto esse, heim!? Vai ser um _doce_ de encontro.

Fiquei realmente feliz pela minha amiga. Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. Meu estômago se contorceu, pensando que poderia ser eu no lugar dela. Balancei a cabeça de leve, tentando não pensar nisso. Agora era ela.

- É, mas eu não dei resposta para ele, ainda...

- Você é demente? - ela fez cara de horror fingido. - Vai lá **agora,** e fala pra ele que você vai SIM!

- Mas... Você vai, certo? Eu te faço companhia, o Remo vai entender!

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Sofia! Eu não vou ficar de vela para um casal que mal se uniu!

- Não tem problema! Vai... Por favor!

Percebi que ela não iria desistir até me fazer ir. A Sofia, quando começa, é assim, sempre consegue o que quer. Qualquer coisa eu voltava logo, ela nem ia reparar mesmo.

- Claro. - ela sorriu cheia de dentes. - Então... Como vai o casal?

- Ah, Lily, não sei, está tudo tão... Certinho. Parece até mentira.

- Você é muito estranha. - ela rolou os olhos.

- Olha quem fala. Vem, vamos comer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chegamos ao salão Principal, e Sofia foi aos pulos para o lado dos Marotos, dar a boa notícia para o Remo. Pelo jeito, eles estavam dependendo de mim, os dois estavam de comum acordo que eu precisava ir, para ver se me animava.

Remo não estava do lado de James, mas também não estava contra ele. Segundo ele, James foi "sonso". Já o Sirius deu uma definição um pouco mais precisa: "burro o suficiente para acreditar em peitos... Desculpe... Na Úrsula, uma coisa que, definitivamente, não pensa, ao contrário da nossa doce Lily."

Sofia que me repassou essa notícia, claro. Ela estava discutindo o ocorrido com os Marotos. Todos eles. Segundo ela, o James falou que concordava e ainda falava mais, merecia tudo. Senti um dózinho dele. Uma vontade de ir consolar ele. Mas, nããããão! Não foi divertido ficar como eu fiquei, sofrendo.

Então, ele que agüente.

Olhei pela mesa afora e só encontrei lugar do lado do Sirius, e do lado de dois meninos do primeiro ano que estavam fazendo uma guerra de comida. Sentei do lado do Sirius, James estava do outro lado dele.

- 'Lô, Ruiva. - Sirius me cumprimentou.

- Oi, Lily. - James sorriu para mim. Meu estômago deu uma cambalhota, e eu forcei a mim mesma a me manter impassível. Sem bater nem agarrar ele. Palmas para mim!

- Oi, meninos.

Respirei, e comecei a me servir de batatas. Pedro, que estava sentado na minha frente, piscou para mim enquanto bebia seu suco. Sorri para ele.

- Lílian, me passa as batatas? - James me pediu, por cima do Sirius.

Peguei a travessa e entreguei ao Sirius, que entregou ao James.

- Obrigado, Lily.

Ele entregou ao Sirius, que me devolveu. Coloquei-a no lugar. Comi meia batata.

- Lily, me passa a carne, por favor?

Entreguei a Sirius, que entregou a ele. Ele se serviu, e devolveu. Comi mais um pouco, Sirius acabou, e buscou um livro de Transfiguração na bolsa, começando a ler.

- Lily, você poderia me passa o macarrão italian... – encarei-o, incrédula. Ele trincou os dentes e murmurou. - Não, não gosto desse tipo de comida.

Sirius gargalhou. Olhei para o teto para não imita-lo. Voltei para o meu prato. Passei o arroz, o purê, os tomates.

Cinco minutos de paz, e apareceu a sobremesa.

- Lily, me passa a torta de merengue? Por favor?

- Tem uma torta do seu lado. – respondi, sem nem olhar.

- Mas a sua é diferente, é melhor.

- Não é, não. São idênticas.

- Mas Lílian... A sua...

- É igual a que está do seu lado. - ele se calou.

- Lílian? Me dá..

- Potter, eu já te disse que não!

- ... O seu perdão?

- Ahhhh!

- Por favor! Eu te imploro, eu sou um estúpido, um...

Bati os punhos na mesa, gritando entre os dentes. O limite da irritação acabou nos tomates. Será que ele achou que eu o perdoaria só por ser educada?? Sirius bateu com o livro na mesa.

- Ok, acabou. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, será que vocês dois vão me deixar ler?? - ele nos encarou como um pai faria com os filhos quando estivessem fazendo bagunça. - Lily, por favor, acalme-se. James, você está me irritando.

- Mas... - James começou. Lancei um olhar com o mais profundo ódio contido em mim. Ele olhou para Sirius de canto de olho. - ... Será que ela não podia, ao menos ... Pensar no caso?

Bufei, irritada. Afinal, o que eu estava esperando para dar o fora daqui? Juntei os talheres, e catei o meu casaco.

- James, fica quieto! - Sirius falou. Segurou meu braço quando eu me levantei, e me acompanhou até a saída. James nos olhava desconsolado da mesa. Vi ele passar a mão nos cabelos, e deitar com a cabeça na mesa.

- Lily, por favor... - Sirius começou. Bufei, sem paciência.- Por favor! Olha, ele realmente está arrependido.

Olhei para a mesa dos professores, decidida de que eu não perdoaria mais o James. _Jamais_ o perdoaria, para ser mais exata. Ele não merecia! Não vou conviver o resto da minha vida com esse papagaio de trasgo do meu lado.

Alguém falou em casamento? Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando pensei em casamento?

- Ohó! Que ótimo, não? Agora ele está arrependido?

- Lily, por favor...

- Por favor digo EU! Não foi você quem tomou as patadas que eu tomei! Não foi você que pensou que as pessoas confiassem em você! Quando as pessoas confiam, elas acreditam umas nas outras! E assim, no mínimo, perguntam o que está acontecendo, SE está acontecendo alguma coisa!

Agora eu estava quase gritando, falava entre os dentes. A inveja da felicidade da Sofia, o remorso pelo o que James fez, e a raiva por tudo o que aconteceu estavam finalmente se espalhando em mim. Eu estava tremendo, tremendo de raiva.

- Desculpe, Sirius, você não merece ouvir isso.

- Vem cá, ruiva. - ele me abraçou. - Relaxa. Não deixe que a estupidez do James faça isso com você. Ele é um bom garoto, você sabe disso. Só um pouco... Apaixonado demais por uma certa ruiva malvada.

Esbocei um sorriso.

- Ele não pensa muito no que faz, você sabe disso. Ele simplesmente... Se joga. Não o julgue por um erro, ok?

- Certo... – respondi, contrariada.

- Vamos, Lily! - ele me sacudiu de leve.

- Está bem. Prometo... Pensar no caso.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa, e eu retornei ao dormitório, juntamente com Sofia, que acabava de chegar com os outros Marotos. Eles ficaram no saguão de entrada. Eu os ignorei solenemente ao subir os degraus ao lado da minha amiga. Afinal, eu iria pensar no caso.

Quero a minha mãe!

Mas, se não tiver solução, a idéia da América do Sul também é boa.

* * *

_descontem uma semana pq a culpa foi da beta! o resto fui eu mesma. então, podem bater,eu deixo.  
_

_e hoje só to psotando devida a minha extrema boa vontade e amor por vcs, estou sem tempo nenhum!_

_**Clarice, camila geroto, bruna, Rossassen ³**, desculpem! eu não respondi como devia, EU SEI, mais acho que vocês preferem o capitulo mais rápido não? e vc sabem o QUANTO são importantes._

_brigada todo mundo que mando review! elas me deixaram com um bvaita peso na consciencia por estar demorando._

beijos meus amores, e mandem review para essa autora desnaturada sim? 

_ela demora mais só pensa em vcs e no James!_


	6. Avareza

_Avareza: ganância, cobiça (apego sórdido, uma vontade exagerada de possuir qualquer coisa)_

Eu sou um completo retardado.

Desculpem, um completo ABSOLUTO retardado. Da ponta do meu dedo do pé até os meus cabelos bagunçados (que são muitos, e para todo o lado), eu sou um retardado.

E olha lá o Sirius, dando beijinho na testa dela. Quem ele pensa que é pra dar beijinhos na testa da MINHA ruiva? Eu que devo dar beijos nela. Eu e mais ninguém! Talvez o nosso filho.

Ela subiu com a Sofia. Remo suspirou do meu lado, provavelmente olhando para as pernas da "namorada". Sirius chegou me dando um tapa na cabeça.

- Você é retardado!? - ele estava bravo. Ele gosta de tratar a Lily como uma irmã mais nova.

É, eu sei que eu sou.

Rolei os olhos e passei a mão nos cabelos, suspirando, tentando controlar o impulso de correr atrás dela e prensá-la contra parede. Começamos a andar pelos corredores, sem destino definido.

- Ela não está feliz. Você não está feliz. - ele continuou enquanto passávamos por uma passagem secreta.

- E você não está muito esperto, hoje. - analisei Almofadinhas. Agora foi a vez de ele rolar os olhos. Sorri irônico para ele.

- Ok, Pontas-viadinho - olhei cínico para ele, enquanto ele parava para me encarar. Ele ignorou minha reação e continuou. - Você gosta dela...

- Quem disse? - respondi como uma criança mal-criada.

Ele me olhou com raiva, mas foi o Pedro que ameaçou me dar um soco, e o Remo que xingou.

- Caralho, James! - ele colocou a mão no meu ombro, me imprensando contra a parede da passagem. Pedro se colou ao lado, brincando com a varinha, enquanto Sirius se encostava à parede com o pé, suspirando, cansado. Nesse momento eu tive medo dos meus amigos. - Será que você poderia parar de pensar por apenas uns segundos em você, e no seu miserável sofrimento?

Consegui balbuciar uma desculpa gaguejada, mas sem motivo aparente. Remo jogou a mochila no chão, e cruzou os braços, me encarando.

- Vamos deixar as coisas claras, ok? - Sirius começou, e eu me senti em um interrogatório. Passei as mãos nos cabelos, e coloquei o braço atrás da cabeça, tentando relaxar.

- Ok. - respondi.

- Você gosta dela? - Pedro perguntou, displicente.

Ruminei a pergunta por alguns instantes. Se eu gostava? É, talvez. Sentir um peso morto viscoso e nojento dentro de mim atualmente deve ser sinal de alguma coisa. Ter um ciúme exagerado do seu MELHOR AMIGO também.

- Gosto, e como gosto... – falei, desanimado. - Mas ela...

Pedro me fez calar.

- Gosta mesmo? No duro? - ele tornou a perguntar. Sirius sorriu safado, mas Remo deu um cutucão nele sem conseguir conter o riso. Os Marotos não valem um tostão furado. Sorri, e respondi.

- No duro. No duro mesmo.

Sirius me olhou estranho. Meio com curiosidade, meio como se soubesse de alguma coisa que eu não sei.

- James, você está... Apaixonado? - ele mandou, incerto, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, com os olhos quase fechado em uma careta. É, eu estava totalmente apaixonado por aquela garota, e me sentia acabado por isso. Remo soltou uma sonora gargalhada, Almofadinhas me olhou orgulhoso e esboçou um sorriso.

Eu disse que sou retardado, não?

- Me lembra de dar os parabéns à Lily. E, a propósito, eu sou o padrinho.

- Desculpe, Almofadinhas, em enterros não precisam de padrinho. – mandei, desanimado.

- A gente ainda não acabou, gostosão.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e esfreguei os olhos, cansado.

- Você é um Maroto? - Pedro falou.

- "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom"... Definitivamente. - eles sorriram, cúmplices.

- Tem certeza? - Remo perguntou. Qual é a desses caras, hoje? Estão surdos, ou o quê?

- A mesma que a cor verde dos olhos da Lily. - o que era uma coisa muito certa. Principalmente em baixo do sol do meio dia em Hogsmeade.

- Ok. E me diga uma coisa: Você é aquele James Potter que já virou lenda nessa escola, que vive correndo atrás daquela ruiva ... - Remo começou.

- ... Mandona e mal-criada? - Sirius terminou.

- É, ouvi falar dessa história... – falei, rindo, lembrando da minha vida antes de sair com a Lily. Era engraçado.

- Então, meu caro Pontas. - Rabicho falou, passando o braço sobre os meus ombros, e contemplando o nada. - Marotos não esperam as garotas. Eles correm até elas, eles se humilham perante a elas. Mas nunca, nunca desistem de uma. Você é o Grão-Mestre nessa parte de se humilhar, claro.

Então a Luz se formou na minha mente!

Não. Nenhum plano mirabolante, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eu só ia voltar à ativa, àquela coisa que eu falei sobre correr atrás da Lily, que era engraçada. Se bem que não dava muito certo. Mas, bem... Depois ela aceitou sair comigo, e isso já fica com um saldo bem positivo na coisa toda.

Dei um sorriso cheio de dentes e esperança para eles. Então a realidade desabou sabre o meu grande cabeção.

- Ok, e vocês esperam que eu faça o quê... Exatamente?

Os três sorriram, presunçosos, e eu vi que ali tinha treta.

- Ela vai ao festival. - Almofadinhas falou, já imaginando um plano mirabolante, provavelmente envolvendo um lugar escuro, apertado e abandonado. Coisas de Sirius Black. - Aluado e Sofia fizeram-na ir.

Remo sorriu para mim, e piscou com um dos olhos. Fico imaginado o que esse protótipo de namorado fez com a futura namorada. Vou ter que ter um papo sério com Aluado.

- Legal, mas isso não nos leva a nada. Ela não quer me ver nem coberto de Delicias Gasosas...

- É ai que você se engana. Isso nos leva exatamente ao lugar certo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lá pelas tantas os moleques já tinham ido dormir, e eu, como o bom maroto apaixonado que sou, não consegui tal façanha.

Nunca achei que o Festival da Dedosdemel pudesse me render alguma outra coisa que não fossem calorias. Mas eu estava ansioso com o meu sábado, pois ele tinha tantas chances de dar errado quanto do dia ser nublado. E estamos no inverno. E eu estava apostando todas as minhas fichas (juntamente com o resto dos Marotos) que iria dar certo. Aham, a gente gosta de correr grandes riscos. Bem-vindo ao meu mundo! E olha que você não conhece nem metade da missa.

Nosso fantástico plano para o dia seguinte se resumia basicamente em uma coisa: colocar Lily perto de mim tempo suficiente para eu conseguisse conversar com ela (eu tenho que arrumar alguma coisa realmente impressionante para falar). Enquanto isso não fosse possível, eles, juntamente com a maravilhosa Sofia, ficariam na orelha da minha doce Lily, dizendo o quanto eu sou lindo, maravilhoso, tudo de bom... 'Tá, eles não vão dizer isso. Eles vão dizer que, sim, eu sou um retardado (!), que mereci o que ela fez (nessa parte eu discordei, ninguém merece passar pelo que eu estou passando, mas fui voto vencido), e que não vivo sem ela. Achei que a última parte daria uma levantada na minha moral, sabe.

Enfim, como a Lily foi para a ronda da monitoria, podemos conversar nos fundos da sala comunal sem sermos atrapalhados. Lá pelas onze, os quatro foram dormir, e eu fui comer. Aham, pensar no dia seguinte me deu fome, e eu não tinha jantado. Coitado de mim se a Lily souber... Ela me passou as travessas com tanta boa vontade...

Subi para o quarto, peguei a capa de invisibilidade, e me dirigi ao retrato da mulher gorda, em direção a cozinha. Sempre tem movimento naquele lugar! Nós, os marotos, morremos de inveja, e tentamos deixar nosso quarto tão movimentado quanto. O máximo que a gente consegue é fazer uma grande bagunça, que repele cada ilustre visitante que se arrisca a chegar perto.

Fui andando devagar, aproveitando o silêncio que reinava no castelo, e colocando os pensamentos em ordem. Estava me sentindo como na véspera de uma partida de Quadribol, tentando ficar calmo, concentrado, sem fazer merda... Mas alguma coisa me dizia que era bem mais que uma mera partida de Quadribol. E eu precisava capturar esse pomo. Eu não sobreviveria mais um dia sem isso!

Ok, espertão, pare de pensar.

Passei por um corredor completamente escuro, mas, devido à força do hábito, eu sabia para onde estava indo, e não corria risco de bater em nada. Bem, em nada que já estivesse ali desde sempre.

Em um determinado ponto do corredor, ouvi uma coisa estranha, parei e ouvi. Era uma respiração, cerca de dois passos à frente, à minha esquerda. Pisei devagar, e me coloquei de frente ao que quer que fosse. Senti o perfume. Mas não, não poderia...

- Lumus!

Os olhos dela piscaram, incomodados com a claridade repentina, e, quando entraram em foco, ficaram sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, ainda estava debaixo da capa, o estúpido. Ela, pelo o que me pareceu, estava cochilando encostada na parede.

- James?

Ah é, ela sabe da capa. Meu coração batia acelerado quando tirei a capa, e a deixei cair no chão. Era a primeira vez em dias que eu me encontrava a poucos centímetros dela. E percebi que queria muito agarrar aquela cintura fina, e beijar aqueles cabelos vermelhos. Ela me encarou, impassível, sem qualquer reação aparente. E isso estava acabando comigo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ok, eu tinha esperanças que fosse uma recepção um pouco mais calorosa.

- Eu estava indo... - comecei a tentar me explicar, sem sucesso.

- Isso não são horas de ir a lugar nenhum! Volte para sua sala comunal. - ela me encarou como A monitora, e senti saudades da Lily namorada carinhosa.

- Mas eu preciso... - tentei outra vez, mas ela estava disposta a não me dar chances.

- Não, você não precisa. Você pensa que precisa. Volte para a sala comunal, ou eu vou ter que te dar uma detenção. Coisa que eu não quero.

Fiquei tentado a deixar que ela me desse a detenção, mais preferi ficar calado. Doía vê-la tão brava comigo, e me dava medo. Ela me olhou uma última vez, e foi na outra direção do corredor. Falei uma meia dúzia de palavrões, e catei minha capa, vestindo-a novamente. Voltei à minha rota original, afinal, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Continuei xingando a mim mesmo, enquanto calculava quanto as minhas chances haviam diminuído.

Ela nunca me dava detenções quando me pegava fora da cama. Fiquei um pouco chocado com o que havia acontecido, e só reparei que trombei com outra pessoa, três corredores à frente, e que minha capa caiu, quando nós dois nos desequilibramos e fomos ao chão.

- Desculpe, eu não... - comecei a me desculpar, precipitadamente. Quando ergui os olhos o suficiente para reconhecer quem era, retirei as desculpas. Marco Guiodine, A aberração.

Desculpe, A aberração falecida.

- Potter.

- Guiondine.

Ele me olhou enviesado (acho que ainda se lembrava do soco), e eu só pensei nele abraçando a minha Lily, e saquei a varinha. Ele fez o mesmo, poucos segundos depois, o que me deu uma azaração de vantagem. Nem um minuto depois de duelo, podia-se constatar claramente que eu tinha muito mais talento que ele, visto que eu só estava arranhado em alguns pontos e estava um pouco confuso; enquanto ele estava muito mais acabado, com furúnculos pelo rosto, dizendo "Sou retardado" com umas coisas estranhas nos braços parecendo penas, enquanto dançava a macarena.

Creio que fizemos alguns barulhos, pois apareceram ao mesmo tempo nada menos que Filch, McGonagall e Sprout, todos de pijamas, diga-se de passagem. Três segundos depois, a Lily surgiu, esbaforida. Guiodine desabou no chão, desmaiado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Em um resumo sucinto e exato da coisa, pode-se dizer que eu estou lascado. Ou melhor: fodido.

Ganhei uma semana de detenção, menos cinqüenta pontos pra Grifinória, e a menor chance do mundo de alguma coisa dar certo amanhã. Ou melhor, hoje. Já passara da meia noite.

Vendo o lado positivo da coisa, o Guiodine não deve acordar na próxima semana, pois eu vinha guardando uma mistura de azarações específicas para usar em conjunto e descobrir o resultado. Minha vítima seria o Snape, mas a circunstância estava boa demais para ser desperdiçada.

Já pelo lado negativo, o maior e mais perigoso, a Lily também teve pontos descontados e levou um grande sermão da McGonagall, pois era sua área de ronda. Em vez de ficar orgulhosa do meu amor por ela, ela ficou furiosa, e perguntou para professora quantos pontos perderia se me matasse. Vendo que eram muitos, desistiu da idéia, e me lançou um olhar que eu não consegui desvendar.

Andamos lado a lado até nosso salão comunal, sem dizer uma só palavra. Eu abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, pensando no que dizer, mas sempre achava tudo muito idiota ou sem cabimento. Vi-a subir, e tive vontade de a abraça e beija-la, dizendo que a amava, que só faço besteira quando estou perto dela ou por causa dela , que ela estava sendo estúpida em não ver o meu arrependimento, e que eu não poderia suportar pensar que outra pessoa pudesse abraça-la ou beija-la na bochechas, mesmo sendo meus melhores amigos. Ela não olhou pra trás quando subiu, e eu quase morri quando seus cabelos rubros saíram da minha visão.

Suspirando, subi para o dormitório, pensando em quão longa seria minha noite, e no meu futuro desastroso dia. Quando me enfiei debaixo dos cobertores, pude ouvir Almofadinhas resmungar "... Lily, ele é lindo,... Uma coisa de louco..." e sorri, miserável. Em consideração aos meus amigos, faria o que fosse necessário, mesmo tendo a mais mísera esperança do mundo.

Se bem que eu ainda teria esperança.

Penando melhor, eu SOU a esperança. Fala sério, James! Quem foi, mesmo, que virou lenda?

* * *

_ Pode acreditar, eu estou postando!  
E neeem demorei milênios viram?? Parabéns pra mim!  
o/\o  
Não disse que a culpa era da escola?! As provas e trabalhos acabam agora essa semana e vou me didicar mais as fics, então, me deêm os parabéns! Ah, a beta queria jehssik tambem oras! Ela foi a The Flash! Ela merece minha gente!  
E olha que eu dei uma animada e consegui acabar o capitulo me 3 dias, vejam só O record. Vou para o Guiness!  
Enfim, esse é o PENULTIMO capitúlo e estou acabada. A fic está acabando e eu gostei taaaanto de escreve-la. Sabe idéias repentinas mais que me dominam e eu fico horas ( horas!) pensando nelas!_

_ENTÃO VEJAM BEM! É O PENULTIMO!!! QUERO MUUUUITAAS REVIEWS CERTO? _

_Dez. Eu quero dez reviews. Ou mais de preferência, ai eu posto. hohoho, q cruel eu não!?  
Nunca pedi isso, mais eu preciso saber o que TODAS estão pensando ok?! Que ai eu me inspiro mais para o Festival!_

_Combinado então.  
_

_respondendo as reviews sem cadastro:  
Rossassen - hahaha! nada de polícia! já estamos aqui! espero que tenha gostado! beigada!  
Gláuce - A Lili é cruel não?! uhsuah eu que ensinei! brigada querida!  
_

_ brigada como sempre todo mundo pelas reviews! elas são maravilhosas!_

_Beijinhos e não se esqueçam das DEZ reviews!_

_Ah, só para caso de informação o proximo pecado é a Gula. Mais nada de pensar besteira heim minha gente!  
_


	7. Gula

_**Gula:** (desejo incontrolável por comida)_

_."A chance do lado amanteigado do pão cair no chão é diretamente proporcional ao valor do carpete"._

Acordei com dor de cabeça e sem achar meus óculos. Ah, morrendo de fome. Procurei o relógio pra constatar o inevitável, 5:30h da madrugada. O dia mal amanhecera. E eu mal tive cinco míseras horas de sono.

Que merda.

Me remexi na cama, procurando uma posição confortável para voltar a dormir, o Festival só começaria às nove horas. Inevitavelmente comecei a pensar nela.

Ótimo

Aquela pouca esperança que eu tinha se ascendeu no meu peito enquanto via um céu com poucas nuvens pela janela.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Já estou indo... - berrei pela porta do banheiro.

Suspirei, cansada, enquanto molhava o rosto. Sentei na borda da banheira com a toalha de rosto na mão. Eu estava sem ânimo para viver e confusa.

O James foi muito... Muito... Muito lindo, ontem à noite. Acabar dormindo no corredor e acordar de cara com ele não é a pior coisa do mundo. Não é mesmo, principalmente quando ele está com aquela cara de preocupado/cansado. Fiquei particularmente orgulhosa em ver as azarações que ele mandou no Guiodine. Aquela da mensagem no rosto fui eu que ensinei.

Se bem que na hora que eu ganhei aquele sermãozão da McGonagall ele não estava tão lindo assim. Nem um pouco lindo. E ainda tem aquela coisa do jantar, aquela coisa muito chata do jantar, aquela coisa de papagaio de trasgo. Mas bem, eu pensei o no caso.

E só ganhei mais dúvidas. Não sei se era bem esse o objetivo do James quando ele me pediu, mas vai lá. Dúvidas contra, dúvidas a favor... Dúvidas, dúvidas.

Ele era insistente, sobre isso não havia dúvidas, e parecia arrependido de tudo. Mas a coisa ainda não parecia real...

Suspirei de novo, cansada, e guardei a escova de dentes no armário. Encarei minha face no espelho. Olheiras monstruosas se projetavam abaixo dos meus olhos verdes. Na dúvida, eu preciso de maquiagem.

- SOFIA!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- O negócio é o seguinte: some daqui!

As vezes acho que a Sofia tem um "quê" de McGonagall no sangue. Ela simplesmente não está me deixando tomar as rédeas da situação. A Lily está lá em cima terminando de se arrumar, e a Sofia está aqui me colocando para fora. Segundo ela "a parada vai ser lá, então vê se não faz mais merda até então, ok?"

- Mas Sofia, eu preciso... - comecei, mas fui interrompido pelo Sirius que me pegou pelos ombros e me carregou pelo buraco do retrato junto com o Pedro. O Remo iria junto com a Lily e a Sofia.

- Você não precisa!

Reparou que 'tá virando moda as pessoa mandarem nas minhas atitudes? Eu não tenho mais vontade própria, quer dizer, só uma.

Suspirei olhando por cima do ombro a Mulher Gorda fechar a passagem e me dar uma piscadela.

Entramos na fila das carruagens, enquanto o Filch fazia sua rotineira lista de resmungações e ameaças. Olhei para o tempo; estava quente, e agora nublado, ameaçando chuva.

Merda, esqueci o casaco no Salão Comunal.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando chegamos nas carruagens a fila já havia sumido e só restavam nós três e a Francis.

- Perdi a hora! - ela disse chegando apressada até nós, segurando a barra do vestido florido. Sorri simpática para ela. Ela sempre me ajuda com os relatórios da monitoria, mesmo sendo monitora da Corvinal.

Filch nos liberou e fomos na última carruagem disponível.

- Então, onde estão os outros Marotos? - ela perguntou, sentando reta no banco. Coloquei o pé em cima do assento e olhei pela janela, vendo o céu abrir em alguns lugares. É, talvez não chova.

- Foram antes. - ele respondeu, passando a mão na cintura da Sofia. Mordi o lábio.

- Por que o Potter não está aqui? - ela perguntou, agora me olhando. - Vocês não estavam juntos?

- A gente brigou... - respondi. O casal me encarou mais eu olhei para Francis, que mordia o lábio, sentada extremamente reta. Como ela consegue?

- Não foi por causa daquela besteira com o Guiodine, foi? - ela perguntou, torcendo as mãos.

- É, foi. – respondi, seca. - E não é besteira.

Duvido que ela faria diferente, se fosse ela no meu lugar. Ela é a pessoa mais politicamente correta da escola.

- Sim! É besteira! – encarei-a sem entender nada. Ela mordeu o lábio. - Fui eu quem falou para o Potter que você estava saindo com ele.

- Como...? Você...? – comecei, revoltada, mas ela segurou minha mão e continuou.

- Ouvi a amiga da Úrsula falando com outra pessoa sobre o "caso" de vocês dois,depois o Guiodine falando a mesma coisa, e fiquei com pena do Potter. Ele parecia tão apaixonado! Então, contei para ele.

Continuei a encara-la, incrédula. Meus músculos não se mexiam.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

- Desculpe. - ela sorriu incerta, e saltou da carruagem que havia parado.

Encarei o Remo e a Sofia, que estavam mais bobos do que eu. Até eu acreditaria se a Francis falasse alguma coisa dessas para mim.

Que merda. Merda. Merda. Merda.

Mas ainda existe o fato de ele não ter me perguntado nada a respeito do assunto. Tirou suas próprias conclusões e quem pagou o pato fui eu. Que bonito...!

Demorei ainda alguns segundos para tomar conta novamente dos meus movimentos. Minha cabeça estava a mil, entorpecida com a informação. Saímos da carruagem, e nos deparamos com a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto. Meus pensamentos sumiram.

O povoado estava fantástico!

Balões animados e bandeiras coloridas flutuavam por sobre a área reservada para o festival com diversos dizeres, propagandas, anúncios de balas promocionais de edição limitada, que só teriam no dia, do tipo:

_**Via-láctea**__: sopre estrelas nos seus amigos!_

_**Bala mais ou menos**__: os opostos se atraem!_

Era fantástico.

A multidão era imensa. Alunos se misturavam com os mais variados tipos de bruxos e outros seres mágicos. Vi explosões coloridas e estrelas voando pelo meio da multidão. Gritos e gargalhadas eram trazidos pelo vento.

Fique sem fala. O casal já estava na fila para pagar as entradas e eu ainda estava admirando o colorido. Me juntei a eles, e fechei os olhos quando o sol inundou minha visão de luz saindo de trás de uma nuvem. É, não deve chover mesmo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Entrando na área reservada você podia comer o que quisesse e o quanto quisesse. Era bem legal, uma mesa cortava a área, de fora a fora, cheia de doces dos mais variados tipos, e nas laterais barris de balas; feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, caramelos cor de mel, sapos de chocolate entre tantos outros, incluindo as novidades.

Eu estava inquieto e batendo o pé no chão, já era para o Aluado ter chegado. Rabicho, Almofadinhas e eu paramos entre duas barricas de doces, ratinhos de sorvete e a tal da Via-láctea. Enfiei a mão nos bolsos sem ter o que fazer, enquanto Sirius mexia com algumas meninas.

- Pontas, meu caro, isso está o máximo. - ele disse, esticando os braços, atrapalhando a passagem das pessoas, e fazendo soltar uns balões coloridos que ali estavam amarrados. Rolei os olhos para ele e estiquei a mão para as balas novas. Rabicho agora fazia careta com os dentes batendo, devido aos ratinhos de sorvete. Me engasguei rindo. A bala nova era refrescante e gelada. Quando tossi, devido aos risos, soltei estrelas, muitas estrelas. Eu não via nada, apenas estrelas. Com a mão fiz com que as estrelas se dissipassem e a vi.

Finalmente a vi. Linda, como nunca. E não é por que eu estou apaixonado e coisa e tal, ela realmente estava linda. Totalmente normal, sem apetrecho nenhum, mais linda mesmo assim. Duvida?

Pois bem, ela só estava vestindo uma blusa branca simples e um casaco de moleton aberto na frente, rosa, calça jeans justa, e uma sandália alta, sem ser salto fino e aquelas coisas todas frescas demais, era uma espécie de... Plataforma? Salto inteiriço? Que seja. Não sou muito bom nessas coisas. Isso é porque eu to apaixonado, se fosse para me descrever seria mais ou menos assim: óculos, blusa azul, calça jeans, tênis. Viu? Muito sem graça.

Enfim. Simples, mas linda. Ahh, cabelo solto. É por essas e outras coisas que eu gosto dela, ela sempre se veste como eu mais amo.

Assoprei o resto das estrelas suspirando, e passei a mão no cabelo. Vi pelo canto do olho Rabicho cutucando Almofadinhas com o cotovelo, e rindo da minha cara. Provavelmente aquela coisa de "cervo no cio".

Quando dei um passo para ir em direção a ela, Almofadinhas se colocou na minha frente, e me entregou para o Rabicho com um "espera ai" e foi atrás dela. Suspirei, e os vi sumir na multidão.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu nunca poderia adivinhar como o Sirius e o Remo são impertinentes. Eles chegaram a cinco, CINCO minutos e não calaram a boca. Os dois, ao mesmo tempo, sem parar para respirar. Aham, eu não entendi nada. Os cinco minutos mais turbulentos da minha vida. Aham, aham.

- Ok, calem a boca os dois! - Sofia berrou, fazendo os dois se calarem e eu arregalar os olhos. Pisquei confusa. - Eu vou falar com ela. Esperem aqui, sim?

Então ela me puxou por entre balões e faixas coloridas, e paramos ao lado da mesa de doces. Ei, aquele bolinho rosa parece bastante apetitoso...

- Ok Lil, eu não sou delicada, nem gentil. - Ergui as sobrancelhas. Pelos palavrões na aula de Poções já dava pra perceber. - Você me conhece mais do que ninguém nessa escola.

- Certo. - ela segurou minhas mãos na dela.

- Então vamos ser práticas. Você gosta do James? - ela me encarou. Mordi o lábio.

- Eu... É, eu gosto. E você sabe disso.

- Aham, com certeza. Só pra confirmar. - ela me deu uma piscadela. – Então, só pra deixar as coisas bem claras aqui. Não vai ser essa besteirinha que vai separar vocês, não é mesmo?

- Aham...? – respondi, incerta.

- Lílian! - ela me repreendeu. - Você ouviu, foi a FRANCIS que disse. Você sabe o peso que isso tem.

Fiquei quieta. Vi um aluno próximo soprar estrelas na cara do colega e cair na gargalhada.

- Lils, você gosta dele. Ele gosta de você. Não perca tempo com essas bobagens. - ela apertou minha mão. - Como diz minha mãe, "a vida é imprevisível, aproveite enquanto ainda pode abusar disso". Então some daqui e vai atrás dele.

- Sim senhora capitã. – respondi, assustada e rindo, ao mesmo tempo. Ela sorriu, me deu um beijo na bochecha e, com um "boa sorte", sumiu.

Olhei assustada a multidão ao meu redor. Ótimo.

O lugar não é tão grande assim que eu não possa achá-lo. Então dá tempo de comer alguma coisinha antes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu preciso parar de comer, senão eu não consigo mais abraçar a Lily quando ela finalmente me agarrar, me beijar, me jogar no chão dizendo que é minha...

Balancei a cabeça, desanuviando meus pensamentos.

Ok, são os caramelos mirabolantes que fazem isso com a gente. A Lily não vai me agarrar. Só se for pra me estrangular. E eu não comi o suficiente para ficar desse tamanho. Pelo menos é o que eu espero.

Estou sozinho, abandonado e me entupindo de doces. É, em algum lugar entre aqui e ali o Pedro sumiu. Pensei que estivesse na mesa central, mas enfiei o meu cabeção lá e nada de Pedro. Deve ter fugido junto com o Almofadinhas, aqueles traidores de uma figa.

Enquanto eu não achava ninguém, passei o meu tempo comendo, e posso te dizer uma coisa: esses doces são bem legais. Se continuar nesse ritmo de três doces em cada bocada, vai demorar para me chamarem de gostosão de novo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As pessoas precisam ter mais educação. Já levei três cotoveladas ao tentar chegar na beira da mesa. Eu QUERO aquele bolo rosa! Eu preciso dele. Pesquei uma conversa, e, segundo a locutora, o bolo tinha gosto de nuvem. Umm...

Finalmente, me esgueirando por entre a multidão, capturei um pedaço do bolo. Fiquei decepcionada ao constatar que nuvem tem gosto de água com açúcar. Enfim.

Eu sei que deveria estar atrás do James e coisa e tal, mas esses doces são realmente deliciosos! E eu não consigo resistir, não tenho força de vontade para tanto. Vou guardar isso para aquela coisa com o James e tal. Mas toda vez que eu vejo um reflexo de óculos me viro assustada. Todas as vezes eu estava enganada.

Peguei um copo de refrigerante e me virei para dar uma voltinha. Vi uma pessoa passar veloz por mim e grudar em outra. Quando pisquei, vi que eram Sofia e Remo que agora estavam as gargalhadas. Fui até eles, e pude constatar que estavam grudados pela barriga, e não conseguiam se soltar.

- O que, diabos, foi isso? – perguntei, tomando o refrigerante. Remo me entregou um papelzinho branco, agora rasgado, da bala Mais ou Menos. Ergui as sobrancelhas, sem entender nada. Eles continuaram rindo e eu fiquei ali, sem saber do motivo, até que apareceram Sirius e Pedro, e se juntaram a nós.

- Que diabo de dança é essa? - Sirius perguntou, com uma mão no quadril e a outra segurando o cabelo na testa.

- Sei lá. – respondi, terminando o refrigerante. - Eles não conseguem falar.

Ele deu de ombros, e olhou por cima das cabeças.

- E o James? Já encontrou? - Pedro perguntou, comendo um punhado de doces da barrica mais próxima. Via-láctea.

- Nada. - senti meu estômago se revirar.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui, ainda? - Sirius perguntou, bravo.

Três segundos depois, eu estava novamente abandonada. Tudo bem, já entendi o que eu tenho que fazer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Oi gostosão... - sussurraram ao pé do meu ouvido.

Seja a Lily, seja a Lily, seja a Lily, seja a Lily, seja a Lily, seja a Lily...

Me virei, esperançoso, para dar de cara com Úrsula. Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. Olhei para a cara dela por menos de cinco segundos, e em mais meio segundo eu já havia sumido no meio da multidão. Juro que eu tive que me controlar muito para não ir para Azkaban por homicídio culposo com confissão do assassino no jornal. Profeta Diário, que mais gente lê.

Parei, perdido, no final da área reservada para a festa. Passei a mão nos cabelos, e olhei ao meu redor: continuava cheio de gente, mas as pessoas nessa área estavam mais tranqüilas, e com meio metro quadrado a mais para cada uma.

Fui até onde serviam as bebidas, e peguei uma garrafinha de água. Fui andando pela exposição de doces dos mais variados tipos que ali estavam, com uma faixa que flutuava, branca com dourado, com os dizeres "Uma vida adoçada" mostrando todos os doces mais excêntricos já feitos pela loja.

Tinha uns realmente nojentos de trasgo, uma espécie de pedra coberta de um musgo branco. Aham, "seja um trasgo por um dia". Outros de vampiros, abortos, "veja tudo preto e branco", para a cor do cabelo, essas coisas muito úteis.

Parei na frente de um stand dividido em dois, Os Sete Pecados Capitais e as Sete Virtudes. Um lado vermelho e rosa berrante, e o outro verde com azul.

Segundo a plaquinha que estava abaixo, cada bala daquela fazia a pessoa sentir na pele, literalmente, o pecado em questão. Só com a bala da virtude ele voltaria ao normal. Ainda segundo a informação, foi criada pelo fundador da loja para ensinar aos filhos sobre os pecados.

Diz a lenda que um dos filhos que comeu o pecado da gula, comeu tanto que nem a bala da temperança foi suficiente para fazê-lo parar. Ainda segundo a lenda, três dias depois ele explodiu. Trágico não?

Ergui as sobrancelhas, e bebi o resto da água contida na garrafa. Joguei o vidro no chão, e passando a mão nos cabelos procurei ao redor. O lugar não era tão grande assim que eu não conseguisse achá-la. Uma brisa fria, anunciando chuva, veio e me fez arrepiar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bati o pé no chão, impaciente. Onde, diabos, tinha se enfiado o James?

Os outros quatro também sumiram, não vi sinal de ninguém em nenhum lugar possível. E isso só estava me deixando mais nervosa a cada instante. Cada moreno que eu via era um solavanco no estômago e uma decepção. Ensaiei no caminho mil coisas diferentes para dizer, mas tudo parecia bobo demais, estúpido demais, esperto demais, oferecida demais,...

Agora eu podia ver stands no fim da área reservada. Começou a tocar uma música animada, e as pessoas começaram a dançar. Roncou um trovão no céu, e os alunos gritaram animados. Estrelas sugiram na minha frente quando eu passava para parar embaixo da cobertura de uma loja fechada. Parei, com os braços cruzados, me sentido sozinha e abandonada.

Droga de vida.

Ele pode muito bem estar dançando com outra, agora...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu ainda estava na frente da exposição, agora na ponta dos pés para conseguir ver alguém naquela multidão que dançava. Sobre as cabeças, vi voar um pedaço de bolo cor de rosa, e cair em cima da Úrsula. Tomara que não saia.

Nada de cabelos vermelhos, nada de casaco rosa, nada de olhos verdes.

Já estava cansado, e com medo da chuva. Passei a mão nos cabelos quando senti outra brisa fria, e vi as pessoas na minha frente se dirigirem à mais nova guerra de comida no outro lado da área reservada. Foi então que eu a vi.

Perdida, no outro extremo da rua, à cerda de quinze metros de mim, com os braços cruzados. Aborrecida, pela ruga na testa. Os olhos incrivelmente verdes, como sempre, apesar de não ser meio dia e de o sol não estar forte. Meu coração bateu acelerado, juntamente com os primeiros pingos de chuva que começaram a cair. Nem reparei quando a multidão gritou, animada com a perspectiva de um banho de chuva.

Nossos olhares se encontraram, e eu sorri, incerto. Ela sorriu de volta, e quando dei o primeiro passo em direção a ela, senti alguma coisa entrar na minha boca, e mastiguei sem querer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Pelo reflexo, engoli a bolinha doce sem querer, me engasgando. Quando olhei para o lado, vi quatro varinhas - duas apontadas para mim, duas para o James - o qual estava segurando a garganta. Não creio que a Sofia e o resto dos Marotos me dariam alguma coisa prejudicial à saúde. Imaginei que eles tivessem enfeitiçado a bala para me obrigar a comer, antes de sentir um solavanco na boca do estômago, e ser puxada do meu abrigo para a chuva, no meio da rua.

Parei com a barriga grudada na do James. Uma embalagem pairou entre as nossas cabeças. Olhei para o lado, mas os quatro já haviam sumido. Peguei a embalagem e li.

"Bala mais ou menos: os opostos se atraem! Coma uma das balas e dê outra para o(a) escolhido(a), e descubra a sensação da atração inevitável."

- Então era disso que a Sofia e o Remo estavam rindo... – falei, sorrindo mais para mim mesma. Levantei os olhos, e encarei os óculos molhados a minha frente. Ele mordia o lábio.

- Oi. - ele disse por cima da chuva. Nossas barrigas estavam grudadas e minha roupa encharcada. Imaginei se ele podia sentir meu estômago se revirar, e perceber que os arrepios que eu estava sentindo nada tinham a ver com a chuva.

- Oi. - minhas mãos pinicavam, querendo tocar nos ombros marcados pela camisa molhada. O contato forçado era uma maravilha, e um suplício ao mesmo tempo.

- Lil, eu... - ele suspirou, e tomou coragem. - Fui um estúpido. Burro. Ignorante. Não vi aquilo que era mais importante para mim naquele momento. Acreditei fielmente no que os outros diziam, e aca...

- EU TE AMO! - berrei por sobre o barulho da chuva e os gritos dos alunos. Nós ainda estávamos grudados.

- O quê? - ele gritou de volta, incrédulo, tirando os óculos para me encarar. Tirou o cabelo do rosto, com o costumeiro gesto, e fez meu corpo arrepiar.

- Você não falou que acreditava nos outros? Então: TE AMO! - Tirei o meu cabelo do rosto, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, com o estômago se revirando. - TE AMO!

Ele sorriu. Mostrando todos os milhares de dentes (ou foi o que me pareceu) da sua boca. Passou a mão na minha cintura, e não foi mais preciso o efeito da bala para nos manter juntos. Meu casaco pesava devido ao peso da água, eu estava encharcada até os ossos.

-Te amo, apesar de você ser sonso o suficiente para não acreditar nisso.

- Sinto muito. - ele sussurrou, com o rosto próximo ao meu. - Desculpe por não acreditar nos sonhos. Me perdoa?

Ele me olhou suplicante e intensamente ao mesmo tempo. Senti dentro de mim um calorzinho familiar, sorri para ele e juntei mais nossos rostos, encostando nossos narizes.

- A gente faz o sacrifício. - ele arregalou os olhos. Ri, e emendei. - É claro que eu te perdôo.

Ele sorriu, e aproximou sua boca da minha. Senti o gosto da chuva sobre seus lábios. Ele me beijou com fervor e senti seu gosto quente misturado ao frio cortante da chuva. Ele mordeu meu lábio e aprofundou o beijo. Senti meu corpo derreter com a chuva.

Se o efeito da bala havia passado eu não saberia dizer, mas fizemos o possível para não descobrir. Eu estava enlaçada nos seus ombros e ele segurava minha cintura com uma mão e a outra minha cabeça, me beijando com vontade. Ele parou de me beijar, mas manteve seu rosto colado ao meu, abraçados. Senti a chuva fria bater nos meus lábios quentes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Nunca achei que o Festival da Dedosdemel pudesse me render alguma outra coisa que não fossem calorias. Mas eu estava ansioso com o meu sábado, pois ele tinha tantas chances de dar errado quanto do dia ser nublado. E estamos no inverno."

Pensar nisso agora me fazia rir de como é imprevisível e curta a vida. E como a Lily pode ser surpreendente.

A chuva não cessou, só diminuiu a intensidade, e o sol apareceu, formando um arco-íris no norte do povoado. Andávamos agora de mãos dadas, ela sem as sandálias e o casaco, encharcada dos pés à cabeça, assim como eu.

Meu coração agora batia mais calmo, mas toda vez que ela ia pegar um doce e soltava minha mão ele disparava preocupado. É, eu sei, preciso trabalhar o relacionamento nesse aspecto.

O lugar está parecendo o fim de uma guerra, o que não deixa de ser verdade. Tem comida espalhada por todo o lado, pessoas caídas, sujas, rindo e soltando estrelas. Isso quando não grudadas umas nas outras. Rimos muito quando passou um Sirius sem camisa cantando e pulando na nossa frente alguma coisa como "Sol e chuva, casamento de viúvaaa...! Madame Rosmerta que me aguarde...!".

Ele não toma jeito mesmo.

Encontramos Aluado e Sofia rindo da gente. As meninas foram ao banheiro, deixando-nos sozinhos e com muito juízo.

Mulheres!

Ficamos ali, conversando sobre tudo e nada, embaixo da chuva, do sol e do arco-íris. Sirius chegou, um pouco mais desanimado (acho que a coisa com a Rosmerta não deu muito certo), e logo depois veio o Rabicho. Ambos me cumprimentaram, me zoaram, me zoaram outra vez, se candidataram para padrinho, brigaram, me zoaram, e aí por diante. Nada como os Marotos.

Então vi uma minúscula bolinha vermelha, cheia de sinais positivos, pairando na minha frente. Dei um meio sorriso enquanto pegava a bolinha e olhava à minha volta. Lá estava Sofia voltando com o casaco e as sandálias da Lily na mão, e mais atrás, - depois de alunos caídos, estrelas voando e balões - ela. Sorrindo marota, com uma bolinha azul na mão.

Mastiguei a bolinha, e senti o agora tão familiar solavanco na boca do estômago.

* * *

**N.A:** _E...acabou. Apesar da Globo ter roubado a minha idéia eu acabei. Diga-se de passagem que a minha história é muito melhor! uhsauhsuahs  
_

_É estranho pensar que meu pecados acabaram. Era tããão bom pensar neles e ter um motivo de sobra para pensar no james fazendo merda. u.u  
_

_bem, esse capitulo me deu um trabalinho, pensar em balas novas de bruxo não é tão facil quanto parece. Até o povo que meche com comida todo dia acha dificil. aham, ahjam, a beta que o diga. bem que eu queria uma daquela mais ou menos...fururu...  
_

_entããããoo, gostarão? heim heim?!_

_eu preciiiiiiiiiiiiiiso saber!_

_OBRIGADA a todo mundo que leu a fic e me incentivou a continuar e essa coisa toda. espero MESMO que tenham gostando tanto de lê-la como eu gostei de escrever-la.  
_

_besos  
e não se esqueçam da opinião!_


End file.
